Another Fragment
by Harlenquide
Summary: Ep 7 AU. Beatrice Castiglioni is married to the man she doesn't know and love and she is certain she won't love him but with a little twist, she learns that there is more to her husband than meets the eyes. An altenate universe where Umineko never happen and a fragment where Beatrice (Sayo Yasuda) might find her happy ending by erasing the reason. Umineko AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own gosick or umineko or dantalian no shoka or it's character, credit goes to the owners**

Beatrice Castiglioni is saying goodbye to her days of youth as today is her wedding day, she is marrying the man she doesn't even know, her father arrange a marriage to this man, all she knew of this man is he is a violent man and a soldier and he is the one man her father wants in his family. She sight at the fifth time that day her mother is giving her a sad look

"Sweetheart..."Her mother said

"It's okay mama, it's my duty as the daughter of the Castiglioni family"She said sadly

Then her father enters

"Fiorella, what a beautiful bride you are"He said although he is sad too and Beatrice knows that he didn't want this too but has no choice and then they heard that it's time

"Let us go, Fiorella"He said

They are standing behind the door and then 'here comes the bride' plays and the door opens revealing a very big chapel and on the end she saw a tall form of a man in a military uniform and a red hair waiting for her and her father lead her down the aisle, she is getting more and more nervous and finally she is in front of her husband and her father hugs her and she grabs her groom's arm as usual the priest said what a wife and husband have to do

"Do you Dante De Lucas accept this woman as your lawful wedded wife, that you will love and respect her in sickness or health, in poor and in riches, Till death do you apart?"The priest said

"I do"He said with certainty

"Do you Beatrice Castiglioni accept this man as your lawful wedded husband, that you will love and respect, in health and in sickness, in poor and in rich, Till death do you apart?"The priest asked her

"I do"She said emptily because she knows she won't love him

"Those who don't wish this wedding to be valid speak now or forever hold peace"The priest said and when no one stands

"Now for the rings"The priest and the ring bearer her nephew come and he took the ring and put it on her finger and she took it put it on his finger

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"Her veil lifts and for the first time she saw her husband face and she thought he is handsome and his eyes is what pulls her in it was a very beautiful pair of violet gem and if she looks really close she can see some red but for now it was very stern and dead but beautiful nevertheless

"I'm sorry"His voice comes softly and gently in contrast of how he looks stern and cruel as he kiss her lips but he pulls away quickly.

They are at the reception and she saw Don Carleone's son who is her suitor but she was never interested. She is dancing with her Husband when he taps him on the shoulder

"Can I borrow the bride for a while, Don Lucas?"He asked she wants to tell him no but Her husband said yes and they are left alone

"So, your father's target is the brute, huh?"He spat the words and She knew because she is not available now and someone will get her Virginity first and that is all that matter to the bastard

The music stops and she is back in her husband's arms

"Is he your lover?"He asked her and she shoot her head up in shock

"No, nobody really interest me"She said as he spins her around

"Oh, uh so i guess i have to apologize for taking your first kiss"He said and he smiles and for some reason she felt her heart skip a beat

They cut their cake and for some unknown reason her husband smeared some on her cheeks and it surprise her, she gladly returns the favor

"I would like to propose a toast to the newlywed"Her father said as he stands up

"My little Fiorella is a lady now and I would like for captain Lucas to know if he ever hurt my daughter i would make sure that boot camp is a gentle place"He said and all of the hall laughs along with her

"Let just hope that Dante wouldn't tear at her if you know what I mean"Her cousin Recardo said

"I would like to give blessings to the man who married my daughter I'm sure he will treat her well and I wish you two to have good marriage and please give me grandchildren"Her mother said and this goes on and on

They are at the Lucas mansion and she has to say he has a big mansion but she wonders if he lives here alone

He carries her before entering the threshold and to their room and he puts her gently on their bed and enters the bathroom.

She undress and puts a nightgown as he waits for her husband to finish so she can take a bath too as she lays in bed she is recalling the tales many of her classmate talks about sex and things.

The bathroom door opened reveling the half naked form of her husband

"You can go in now if you want"He said as he dries his hair with a towel

She nods and when she is inside she readies herself for tonight and clean herself when she finished, she left naked what is the point of wearing one anyway but to her surprise and embarrassment

"W-what are you doing?!"He exclaimed shock and embarrassed as he turns around blushing

"But I thought"She said as she too blushed at this

He stands up and grab his pajama top and put it around her as he Buttons each one of them

"Look, I know you don't love me heck, we barely knew each other, so I was thinking we don't have to you know"He said as if he is too embarrass to say the word

"Okay"She said relive and disappointed for some reason

"So...um...I'll sleep on the couch and you sleep on the bed"He said as he grabs a pillow and blanket and walks over to the couch

"Thank you"She said

"For what?"He asked

"For understanding"She said as she lay down in bed

"Don't mention it"He said as he lay down

"Goodnight"She said

"Goodnight too"He said

The next day he is nowhere in their room but she smells someone cooking, she got up and saw her new husband cooking

"Good morning or is it afternoon"He greeted her as he smiles

"Good afternoon to you too"She said formally

"No need to be formal, we are married anyway"He said as he montioning her to sit down and he puts two plates next in their places as he sits beside her

"Let's eat"He said as he bite off his toast

She bite off the eggs

"Do you have school today?"He asked her

"No, they gave me a day off for the honeymoon"She said

"I guess we have the day to ourselves, get ready we are going somewhere"He said

She was puzzled as he continue eating

"Uhm..."She said not knowing what to call him

"Dante"He said as he turn to her

"Huh?"She is confuse

"Call me Dante as you are my wife and have every right to me"He said while smiling

"Sure...Dante"She said as she tried his name on her tongue

"In return may I call you Beato"He said

"That's a boy's name!"She exclaimed she thought he would hit her for that but he laughs

"Beato"He repeated and that how her nickname to him comes to existence

After an hour she is in his car as they drive on the outskirts of town and she saw the ocean and she is astonish at the sight of it sun is shining on it making it sparkle

"Beautiful, right?"He said as he moves by her side

"Yeah, I live here for a long time and I didn't know that this exist"She said as she stares at the view

"Do you want to go to the beach?"He asked her as she nods

He holds out his hands and she took it

The sand is warm on her feet as she walks on it she took her sandals off

"How did you know this place?"She ask him

"Well, I use explore this area a lot"He said scratching the back of his neck embarrass

"So, you like adventure?"She ask him reasoning that she is obligated to know about him

"It was more of...mannerism"He said as he set foot at the water

"Then what is your hobby?"She said

"Well, I read a little and gardening mostly attending to my garden and then there is exercise"He said as he went further but not enough to wet his clothes

"Oh? What did you read?"She asked him

"Nicolo Micheaveli, Jane Austin, Shakespeare, Dante Alihiegri that's why I know you are the eternal lady"He said

Her eyes widen and she finds that they have something in common very pleasing

"How about you, Lady?"He said

"Well, the same except the gardening and the exercising, I like theatre and concerts and chess"She said

"Then I'll take you to a play someday"He said

She was getting more and more curious at this man

"You don't need to do that after all, after this you'll be very busy and won't have a time to indulge me"She said realizing that there are days that he won't be home

"I'll always make time for you"He said gently and she blush at his word

"A-anyway, the sun is setting and we need to go home and prepare dinner"She said

"It's okay, we'll eat outside after all I'm not in a mood for cooking"He said lazily

She has a feeling that he will be a fun company to have

They eat out as plan and he took her to a not so fancy restaurant as he said that he wants her to try this and the food are delicious and unique

"Goodnight, Beato"He said as he lays down

A/n: My first time writting a story and english is not my first language so

Review and flame away


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after the wedding when she comes back to University and already her friend is asking her all sort of question

"Did he abuse you?"One of her friend ask

"No"She answer

"Is he cruel?"Another asked

"No"She answered

Then one question annoyed her

"Is he good in bed?"One girl asked her

Don't get her wrong she didn't hate anyone but she is already feeling a bit possessive of Dante and she doesn't want any of them to know that he is actually a good man

"Oh, yeah I heard rumors that he is very experience"The girl said as the other giggles and that made her blood boil

"Well, he may as well be a brute in bed"Said another

"Uh, girls his wife is over here hearing what you all are is talking about"She said as she felt annoyed and angry

"Sorry"All of them said

"So how was your wedding night?"She heard an annoying voice

"It...went well"She said not lying and not disclosing anything

"I bet he is so good that he made you scream his name all night long"Vincenzo said bitterly

She blushed but didn't say anything

"Is he gentle or rough? Does he knows how to work his hand?"Vincenzo said

"Can you stop sounding like a girl wanting to know her friend first time?"She ask sarcastically

"Wha?"He asked dumbfounded

"That is none of your business"She said

"You should have been mine"He said angrily as he walks away seriously how desperate can he be?

After class she hears several girls screams and giggle and she saw her husband waiting for her

He wave at her

"What are you doing here?"She asked him as she reach him

"Thought we could go home together and go to the grocery"He said as several women eyed him and giggle not to mention several others across the yard, for someone who is a brute he sure is popular

"Sure"She said grateful for the ride

He opened the door for her and she went inside

"I thought you'll be busy"She stated

"Didn't I tell you I'll always make time for you"He said as he smiles gently

She blush

"Anyway, Buy anything you like"He said as he drives

A minute later they are in the grocery store and Dante took one loong list and her mouth drops

"Dante?"She called

"Hmmm?"He reply

"Do we have to buy that much?"She ask

"Yeah"He said as he grabs one item in the list

When they are done she is both astonish and amuse at What he buys

When they got home she is suddenly greeted by a beautiful platinum haired woman

"Dante"She said

"Virgillia"Dante said cheerfully

"So this must be, Madam"She said referring to Beatrice

"Uh, nice to meet you"She said

"Anyway, Renato is here now so leave the cooking to him"She said

"I'm Dante's personal and only maid and Renato his personal and only cook and also my husband"Virgillia said

She smiled this household is definitely cheery

She is looking for Dante when Virgillia spotted her

"If you are looking for him he is in his study"Virgillia said

"Where is his study?"She asked

She gave her the direction to his study

She found a giant door and knock

"Come in"He said and opens the door

She is impress by the size of his study, he has two sofa on both side of his mahagony desk and a center table made with mahogany and a bed and bathroom, he has a radio and on the wall he got huge bookshelves and lots of book for someone who doesn't read much he has lots of books of different kind not to mention the mansion's library is the grandest and the biggest room in the whole mansion it practically occupies the whole of the West wing

"For someone who doesn't read much you have lots of books"She tease him

"Well..."He scratch his head

"Anyway, I want you to know that papa is throwing a party tonight for and I want us to go"She said

"I'm about to ask you the same thing"He said

"I'll get ready"She said as she wants to be early

They arrive at the Castiglioni mansion and as they enters the mansion she spotted several officials and some of her friend

"Angelo"Dante called him

"Captain Lucas"Angelo salutes him

"We are not at the formation so stop acting so formal"Dante said softly

Bice looks at her Husband, he is wearing his uniform as all of the other officers and soldier and her mind drifts to their first night and wonders how can his uniform hide all of that muscle, he has muscle but not as bulky as the body builder, he is more on a lean side.

"Fiorella"She heard her father and she is suddenly tackle and lift and being spin around

"Happy Anniversary, mama, papa"She said as he smiles

"Happy Wedding Anniversary, Captain and mother"Dante Salute

"Please, Call me Father as you are my son-in-law now"He said

"Sure...Father"He said

"Anyway, enjoy the party"Her father said

"Or better yet, you can go to Beatrice's bedroom"Her mother said and she blush

"Mama!"She exclaimed embarass

"Mother!"Dante exclaimed at the same time

"Hahaha, with your red hair and Violet eyes and her blond hair you'll surely have a beautiful children together"Her father tease

They kept quiet as her father tease them

The party went on

They went home early as Bice has class tomorrow and he has work. She went to bed as soon as they arrive home only putting her nightgown and then she is suddenly jolt awake at 3 she assumes when she hears Dante's footsteps walking back and forth, he is panting as if he just runs on the marathon and then she hears a quiet sob that's when she decided to get up

"Dante?"She called him

"Beato!"He is surprise

"Is something wrong?"She asked him

"No, nothing wrong go to sleep"He said

"Do you want to sleep with me?"She asked unconsciously and somehow she knew Dante is grinning in the dark

"Hoh? I didn't know that my wife wants to do it late"He said teasing her

She realize the indication of of her word

"No! I meant next to me!"She said embarrass

"It's okay"He said

She got up and tugged at his arm

"The bed is cold and you are warm"She said as she forcefully drag him

"Lay down"She said

He lay down as she lay on her side and he lays down next to her, his back to her

"Nightmare?"She asked him

"...Yeah"He said as he calms down

"Turn around"She said

And he did and she saw for the first time his sadness shining on his beautiful Violet eyes and it breaks her heart to see it as she decided that smiling suits him better, she touch his cheeks

"It's okay, I'm here"She said rubbing his cheeks and smiling gently, he took her hand and kiss it

"Go to sleep"He ordered

Sleep claimed her rather quickly.

The next day she snuggled into a warm pillow

"What a nice smelling pillow"She mutters as the scent of chocolate and coffee with a muscular scent invade her gradually waking senses, she heard a steady beat and her eyes snap open and did a double take that would have made Dante laugh

"Dante?!"She exclaimed silently as she was confuse why is Her husband is still in bed sleeping as she found out that he is an early riser, much early than the birds or chickens and she remembers that he is tired, she looks at the clock and saw that she had to get ready for school, she ruffles her husband's red spiky hair (an: he looks like battler) to wake him up and she is surprise at how soft it was and not the pointy and hard hair she imagined, she took a moment to stare at her husband's face, if he looks handsome when he is awake then sleep just enhance his looks and it become cute and adorable like a child rather than the usual tense and stern looks he has that make him a man, his eyelashes matches his hair and it was long and his eyebrows also matches his hair, his jaw line are strong and he is a little rough around the edges but matching his looks and his gentle and kind personality, no wonder any woman he meets ended up melting.

"I know I look good but please stop staring at me as if you want to eat me"An amuse voice spoke and she saw pairs of beautiful Violet orbs looking at her in amusement

"It's not like I was staring, idiot"She deny as she feels her face getting hot

"Aw, someone is blushing"He said as he poke her cheeks

"No, am not...it's...just...hot, yeah it was hot"She said as she looks away

"Good morning"He greeted her

"Good morning too, Dante"She reply

"Go first I'll lay down here for a while"He said

She rush to the bathroom realizing that she need to get ready

When she is done, she saw Dante rubbing his right shin and his expression is pained

"Dante?"She called him worried

Dante snap in attention

"Yeah?"He asked smiling

"Does something hurt?"She asked him as she walks toward him and her concern is increasing

"No, not at all"He said as he stands up and he stumbles when he steps his right foot

"Dante!"She quickly rush to his side to support him

"Just a cramp, go get ready or do you want to eat breakfast now?"He ask her as he leans on her for a while

"I'll wait for you"She said as he walks or more like limps toward the bathroom

She goes down to the dining hall and saw Virgillia

"Good morning, Madam"She said as she set the table

"Virgillia?"She called her

"Yes?"She ask

"I want some ointment for a sprain"She said

"Do you sprain something, Madame?"She ask worriedly

"No, Dante"She said and that was enough to make Virgillia to run to their room

A minute later and Dante and Virgillia emerge as Dante scratch his head it was clear that Virgillia gives him a stern talking to

"Dante is your right leg alright?"She ask

"Yeah, it is now"He said as he drinks his coffee

"Tell me if it start hurting again"She said as she grows concern for Dante

"Sure"He said as he bites his toast

He seems preoccupied again as if he is thinking of something

"Dante"Virgillia called him bringing him out or his stupor

"Yeah, I know"He said silently

Virgillia eyed him warily

"I'll go get the car ready"He said as he left

"Really, that child"Virgillia said as she sigh

"What's wrong?"She asked Virgillia

"Sorry, Madame but it's not my place to tell you"Virgillia said

She is puzzle and worried what if something happen to Dante because of that

"Don't worry, he is a strong man"Virgillia said reassuring her

"Huh?"She said confuse as to why? Virgillia knows

"It was showing on your face"Virgillia said

"..."She silently as she munch on her breakfast

"Just a little warning"She hears Virgillia said

"What?"She asked

"Don't fall in love with him"Virgillia said and she almost choke on her tea

"W-what?! That's..."She stutter

"Because I can already see it"Virgillia said

"That's unlikely..."She said blushing

"I hear that word before and believe me that person ended up falling for him"Virgillia said sadness is evident in her voice

"Why can't I fall in love with him?"She asked her

"That child's heart is already dead and has been for three years now"She said

"What do you mean?"She asked curious

"He only find pleasure in life like exploring, reading, or just blankly staring at something or being in the military"Virgillia explained

"Then..."Bice feared the worse

"Yes, he is looking for a way to die"Virgillia said

She is shock at this revelation Dante doesn't have the sign of someone being depressed or anything

"I did say his heart is dead but that doesn't mean that you can't revive it"Virgillia said

She is thinking about that conversation when a lesson caught her interest.

"Did you all know how Sauville falls a month ago?"Her professor asked

"When the king Ian De Musgrave is shot by his own daughter Victorique De Musgrave during the announcement of her impending marriage to Albert De Blois the current head of the ministry of defense"Bice answers as that event is still fresh as it happen recently

"Correct, Mrs. Lucas"The professor said

"Now, during that time a lot of protesters storms the palace in the middle of a riot and the propaganda is announced requesting for the abdication of the current king the crown prince Michael De Musgrave and agree but in one condition in the last order of the kingdom of Sauville The Princess Victorique De Musgrave will be executed"The professor said

She knows that as it was announced all over the world and she remembers her father's shock expression

"Now do you know that Sauville has a lot of legends and ghost stories?"Her professor asked

This piqued her interest and also the entire class

"The queen berry, Headless countess, The Springtime Grim Reaper, The Golden Fairy of the tower,The alchemist Leviathan, Gray wolf and Monstre Charmant"The teacher said

She raise her hand

"Can you tell me about the Gray wolf?"Bice asked

"They are wolves who lives in the mountain deep in Sauville, it was said that they talk in human language and knows everything"Her professor said

"I don't mind meeting that"She said

As the whole class laughs

She made a mental note to look for Sauville stories when she got home.

Sure enough there is a book of Sauville's ghost stories and legend, she took it took and takes seat in one of the couch as she reads it and weird enough she enjoyed every story but one story she finds interesting Monstre Charmant, she found more of love story than a ghost story, she reads the whole book and fall asleep on the couch, she was jolt awake the moment she was lifted on the couch and she is not surprise it was Dante

"Don't sleep on the couch you'll catch a cold"He scolds her

"Sorry"She said

"Do you want to eat?"He asked her and suddenly his stomach growl causing him to blush

"Did you wait for me?"She asked touch by the gesture

"Yeah"He said embarrass

She smiled

"So, should I head to our room or the dining hall?"He asked

"The dining hall"She said as she too is famished

They ate dinner together and she told him what she learns at school

"Sauville, huh?"He said

"Yeah and the ghost stories"Bice said excitedly as she miss the nostalgia in her husband eyes

"And then there is this particular story that I like"She said

"And what is that story?"Dante asked

"Monstre Charmant"She said and she miss the sad look in her husband's eyes

"What is that?"A girl ask

"I'll be your escort"The man said as he offers his hand to the golden haired girl which she shyly accepts

Four weeks pass and for some reason her body felt heavy and she finds it hard to rise from bed

"Beato?"Dante is confuse as to Why she is still in bed as he usually eat breakfast with her

"I'm fine"She said though not really

Dante frown and touch her forehead

"Fine my foot, you are sick! Why didn't you tell me?"He said angrily

He is really a weird man instead of being angry at her for being lazy, he is angry at her for not telling him that she is sick.

"You are confined in bed you are not allowed to leave the bed"He said

She giggles, seriously he is a worrywart and she finds it adorable

"You better leave you'll be late for work"She reminded him

"And leave you alone? I don't think so, I'll be here taking care of you"He said as he brush off her hair on her forehead

"But..."She tries to protest

"But you are more important than work"He said gently

Her heart beat faster

"And I'll always make time for you"He adds and that was enough to make the fever rose higher which didn't escape him

"It's getting worse, I'll go get something"He said as he rushed to the bathroom after grabbing a towel in one of the drawers, he comes out with a basin with cold water inside

He puts it on her forehead as the cool water alleviates her heat

"I'll go get some medicine and the thermometer, okay?"He said as he goes to the other side of the room and grabs their first aid kit

He puts the thermometer on her arm pit and after a minute or so he observes it

"A fever"He said frowning

"Is it bad?"She asked him playfully

He frowns

"I'll cook you something"He said as he left, she fell asleep a minute later

She woke to the smell of chicken soup

"Did I disturb you?"He asked worried that he steals her sleep

"If the delicious smell of soup is any indication, then yes"She said and he smiles as he helps her sit up and grabs the bowl and spoon

"Oh no! I'll feed myself"She said embarrass and he nods as he grabs a mini table and put her dinner in front of her

She doesn't have much appetite but the soup is enough to put something in her

"Here medicine"He said as he hands her a medicine and a glass of water, she fell asleep after that

She woke up at 12 midnight and saw Dante on a chair dozing off, she felt a tad better than this morning

"Beato?"She heard Dante

"Lay down here"She said

"But I'll make you uncomfortable"He reason but that won't do she saw how tired He is

"It's cold and you are a perfect heater"She said and he yield and lay down and embrace her and she embrace his waist and buries her face on his chest and it was more effective than any medicine and she is lulled to sleep immediately.

The next day she feels better but Dante is

"Oh gosh, you are burning!"She exclaimed

Sick

"You can leave me"He said and of course she didn't and instead takes care of him as he did to her

Really in sickness and health.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month they have been married and Bice realize what it meant to want one man and one man only and frankly, speaking she finds herself falling for him, her husband as time pass and she's falling faster

She checks their mailbox and grabs a newspaper and she finds her Dante on the garden, his garden which is stunningly beautiful

"Newspaper?"He asked as she sit next to him wanting to be close to him as she can

"No"She said sarcastically as this kind of playful banter between them is common

She saw him reading a letter as he frowns

"What's wrong?"She asked

"Well, your father wants me to investigate something"He said

"Where?"She ask

"At Venice"He said and that is at least 2 days away from here

"What kind of case?"She ask

"Several women went missing in Venice and for some reason father suspect that it has something to do with trafficking"He said

"Then let's go"She said excitedly as it was summer vacation

"What?! it was dangerous"He was surprise

"What I'm bored"She lied as she will miss him if he leaves and he sigh

"We'll leave tonight"He said

They arrive at Venice two days later and she thought it would be like their second honeymoon except for the fact that they are going to investigate

They arrive at a hotel and was given one room.

"I think we have to ask around town about the women"She suggested

He contemplated

"It'll be easier"She said

"We'll start tomorrow"He said

They ate at a restaurant when she heard someone talking

"I think a blond woman went missing the other day"The man said and she looks at Dante and for some reason his eyes narrows

"Yeah"The other said

Dante stands-up

"Excuse me gentlemen, can you tell me about that woman?"He asked as he approached them

"Y-yeah"The other said

"She is Angela Visconti, She has blond hair and according to rumors she become a mistress of a rich family"The man said

"What is her occupation?"He asked

"She is a prostitute"The other said

"Where is she last seen?"He asked

"Well, she is last seen in the bakery downtown and suddenly bam, she disappeared"The man said

"I think she is on uptown"The other said

He thanks the men and started walking toward Beatrice

"What did you find?"She asked as she watch him approach her

"I'll tell you when we get back come on"He said as he took her hand

He seems to be looking behind them when they are walking as he wraps his arm around her shoulder as they walk not that she mind in fact she likes it so much but it so unlike him

She looks behind her as Dante keeps her from looking

"Don't"He said

"Why?"Bice asked confuse

"I'll explain later"He said as he holds her closer

She just let it go, letting her husband's warmth seep through her

They arrive at their room

"Someone is following us"He said as he close all the curtain

She felt the hair on the back of her neck raise

"You mean.."She said

"As I fear they are targeting you next"He said

"What?! But..."She said but Dante cuts her

"All of the victim are different nationality"He said

She was puzzle

"Let's say that you a woman from another place or better yet from another country would you have known the curves and alleyway of the city as well as the citizens?"He asked

"No, it was because I'm a..."She said as she realize what he meant

"Exactly"He said

"Then who do you suspect?"She asked

"If anything, every city and country has crimes and Italy and Venice is not an exception"He said

"What are you saying?"She asked

"The victims are all foreigners and only one answer to that is...the criminal is an underground organization who sells kidnapped foreign women"He said

Bice is impressed this is a crime that would take 3 years or more to solve and he breaks it within hours

"How did you know?"She asked

"Father already provide me enough information to have a ground"He said

"Then who are your suspect?"She asked

"Since this is a large scale crime that no one dare to put their nose in I say it was a Nobleman who use his wealth to do these and also the accomplice is disguised as a tourist agency or something"Dante said

She understand now why he is also in high regards of the Kingdom of Italy and the king himself and why of all people he was called to do this dangerous undercover mission

"We'll start searching tomorrow at downtown"He said as he takes off his coat and for the first time she saw a hollister and a gun tuck underneath his armpit he took the hollister off his shoulder and carefully put it on the vanity and took off his black waist coat and his red shirt and the thought of the gun he is carrying is momentarily gone as she eyed her Husband's bare upper-body as he rummage on his baggage to look for a sleepwear.

It's not like she didn't see her Husband shirtless before in fact he sleep without them on every night and it was getting harder and harder to ignore the fact that not only she is emotionally attracted to her husband but also physically attaracted as well as sexually attracted to him as well which mean more often than not she has to do her best not to let him know that on some nights she has a very damp spot in between her legs as he sleeps peacefully.

She looks at him, Dante is well-endowed and he has muscle in all the right places his arms are strong but not bulky and her eyes wonders to his chest she has to admit it was broad and his abdomen is muscular and not to mention the visible six-packs abs on his stomach and often time she wants to bite them, her husband turns around and she stares at his broad back, she wants to leave marks on them too as she wants to leave marks on every inch of his body, she unconciously licks her lips as she saw him enters the bathroom.

She sighs as she often wonders if he is doing this on purpose or he really doesn't know that he is presenting a dinner in front of a starving person and not letting that person eat it, she focus her attention on the gun, she draws the gun from the hollister and she thought it was heavy as she observes it and she noted that it was made of gold and iron, it was golden but she knew that underneath it iron and some silver, a revolver.

"Pretty"She mutters and her eyes caught something glittering and picks it up and it was a small ring with a small amethyst on the center and it was embedded with rubies and sapphire around the hoop and the hoop itself is made of gold and there is chain attach to it as it can be wear as necklace as she knew that it was too small for Dante's finger, did his mother gave it to him? Is that why he always has it? She hears the bathroom door opens and she saw Dante coming out

"Beato, your turn"He said as he dries his hair with a towel his pajama pants hanging low on his hips

"S-sure"She said as she put the ring back into table next to his gun

She enters the bathroom as she contemplate the mystery of his mission

First of all he said that the foreigners are the victims of it and secondly a noble, she actually thought that they should check uptown Venice first but downtown Venice is also a good place, then something bothers her she had to ask Dante as soon as possible

Bice finish her bath and put her panty and nightgown not even bothering to put a bra on, she went out of the bathroom and saw Dante sitting on one of the chairs she walks toward Dante and wraps her arm around his neck from behind, he grabs one of her hands and kiss her hand

"What are you reading?"She asked

"A newspaper from the month before"He said as he skims the page

"Can I ask you a question?"She said as she buries her face on his neck inhaling the scent she comes to love

"Hmm?"He asked unfaze by her show of affection

"Why did you say he wants blond women? It's not like all of the victims is blonde"She said as she nuzzles the side of his face

"I'll tell it to you next time, okay?"He said smiling as he turns around and she felt her breath hitch as this is the first time they are this close to each other face, she stares at his Beautiful violet orbs and wonders if any of their children would have his unusual eyes and not her blue eyes she certainly hopes they got his eyes, he blush as he realize how close they are

"S-sorry..."He said turning away, she almost let's out a disappointed sigh

"It's okay"She said she assumes her position before he turns around

It was the middle of the night when she wakes up and she reach to her side and finds an empty space, she looks around to look for her Husband and she saw him sitting in a chair near a window as he looks outside and she saw in the darkness the red color of his eyes replacing the usual Violet Hue and it captivate her in a totally opposite reason of the violet color, that eyes unleashed a vicious beast underneath his gentle exterior and she finds it thrilling and arousing as she saw him bathe in the moonlight red eyes and looking at something outside viciously.

She woke up the next morning not expecting him beside her as he is an early bird and she finds him sitting in one of the chairs, he hears her moves

"Good morning"He said

"Good morning"She greeted him back

She looks into his eyes it was the Violet hue she loves and she wonder if last night is all but a dream

"Anyway, you should be getting ready we are leaving after we eat breakfast"He said as he continue reading yesterday newspaper and today's newspaper, she has to wonder what time he got up

They are at downtown Venice investigating when a woman suddenly grabs Dante

"Help me!"She said as she looks up to her husband clutching the front of his shirt

"Wha?!"Dante too is as surprise as she is (not to mention very angry)

"Demon! They are coming help me!"She exclaimed and Dante seemed to look at the alley she comes out, now that she looks at the girl she noted the dirty clothes and the disheveled look

Dante puts his coat over the woman shoulder and draws his gun

"Stay here with her"He command as he saw this a safe place for both of them

"Dante!"She exclaimed as she watch her husband disappear in the alleyway

"They..."The woman beside her said as she tremble

"Miss?"She wants to ask if she is okay

"Save them at least they will..."She said as she tremble then she heard gunshot and the people panics and runs she is about to run to the alleyway as she fears the worse for Dante when she heard a shriek of the woman as she struggles from the hold of five men she is about to run to her when she was hit in the head causing it to bleed as she collapse to ground the last thing she saw is the woman been taken away and the foot of her attacker.

She wakes up in a dark room with a headache and when she tries to get up she realize she is chained

"It seems she is awake Mr. Carleone"One of the men said and her head snapped up as she saw Vincenzo

"What the?!"She exclaimed

"Surprise to see me Mrs. Lucas?"He said as his green eyes darkens with lust

"I see so you are the criminal"She said as she tries to think of a way get out the chain

"No, I'm merely their client and it seems like fortune is on my side as I spotted you and Don De Lucas walking together"He said as he spits the surname of her beloved husband and the surname she now had

"You do know that it's not right to take a woman against her will"She stated as she grimace at the reality it was impossible to escape

"Don't worry I'll be as good as your husband in bed or maybe better"He said as he position himself on top of her

Her mind is screaming No this can't be happening she is still a Virgin and she is saving herself for Dante

"Dante"She whisper his name

"It's no use he doesn't know where we are nor is he smart to find out and beside he is a coward"He said as he ripped her clothes

She grits her teeth and thought this is it, sorry Dante

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and a scream and then another

"What?!"Vincenzo exclaimed

"Hiii!"One of the men screams in fear and then a gunshot

"Demon!"One of the men said as he stumble inside the room and then a gunshot and he drops dead with a hole on his head

"I didn't think you would cheat on me, Beato"A voice she recognize said teasingly

"Dante!"She said happy to see him

"What?!"Vincenzo exclaimed as he saw the redheaded man

"Didn't think I would find this that fast, huh?"He said

"How did you get in?"He asked as he backs away

"Well, the guys outside is rude and even though I would have died of heat stroke they never let me in, so I misbehave"He said and turns around with his palm on his face"Sorry"He said

She is surprise at how nonchalant he was acting as if he in a funhouse or in a tour and then she felt the chain being remove by Dante using the key he obtain from the guard he killed earlier and she felt a coat being put over her

"Wear this it's bullet proof button it and your dress, sorry I should have never leave you alone"He said

"Are you an idiot that woman is reason you are in danger, she is worthless and just as good as a breeder"Vincenzo said and a gunshot was heard as he shot just beside his temple and barely missing his head, Dante has his gun raised and his white hat is hiding his face

"What did you say about my wife?"He said calmly and that made Beatrice spine tingle and the hair on her neck stand

Vincenzo starts trembling and he seems to wet himself and she hears police car outside and she knew it was over

They are outside of a mansion as ambulance and police car are everywhere as they rescue another bunch group of women and Bice is having her look at and it was fortunate that their no lasting damage or effect in her well being

"As usual nice work, Don Lucas"She heard the officer said as he turns around"So this must be the Lady of the House"The officer said

She nods

"It's nice to finally meet Don Castiglioni's daugther"The officer said

She smiled almost mechanically

"Anyway, go rest Don Lucas we'll take care of this"He said as Dante gets in the ambulance

They arrive at the hospital so Bice can be check properly and it turns out that she is fine no brain damage whatsoever and go their hotel room

"Ah~"She sigh in relief as she lays down on the bed

"Beato, I'm sorry"Dante said looking guilty

"Sorry for what?"She asked

"For putting you in danger, if I didn't get there in time you would have been..."He said

"But you did and save me"She said as she put a comforting hand on his cheeks forcing him to look at her"I'm grateful for that"She said as something occurs to her that he practically attacks a whole army just to get to her in time or faster

"Will you ever forgive me?"He asked her and she doesn't know if she would laugh or knocks him upside in the head

She embrace him as sign that she already did as their is nothing to be sorry

They went home the next day and their lives was back to normal as she tried to forget what happen in Venice

"Well, I don't blame you"He said as he reads the newspaper

"Hey, how did you know where to find me?"She asked him

"Well, after i run to the alleyway I find a secret entrance and all of the women who went missing went in an auction and of course I asked the owner nicely where are you"He said and she knows what he meant by it

"Hmmm"She hurump

They are suddenly wrap in a comfortable silence as Dante tends to the primroses and she watch him do his magic and she has to wonder why primroses instead of rose he seems to like primroses more than any flower and sometimes she catches him mumbling to himself

"Primroses means in the language of flower I'll be with you forever"He said

She was confuse as to why he told her that

"What happen to the bastard?"She ask

"Because of his father's power the incident is sweep under the rug"He said

Well, she expected as much and their peaceful afternoon pass.

"I see so that's what it is"A young man said as the page is turn on the section of the newspaper three years ago

'Duke De Lucas is charge of treason for the massacre of Saufiro village in year 1932 and as of December 28, 1935 is exile from the country in the order of her Highness Victorique De Musgrave'The headline said


	4. Chapter 4

It was a month after that incident when yet again he received a letter and this time, she knows that this is urgent as his eyes widen

"Dante?"She is puzzled

"Father wants us to go to Sauville"He said as he reads the letter

"I see so the sender of the request is..."He mumble rather annoyed

"When will we leave?"Bice asked him

"Tomorrow night"He said

Then she remembered that they have to visit her family

They are in the Castiglioni mansion

"So how are you and Dante doing?"Her mother asked her

"Fine"She said

"How is Dante in bed?"Her mother asked

She almost did a spit take

"MAMA!"She exclaimed as she blush madly

"So you didn't do it yet?"Her mother said

"No, we didn't yet"She silently

Her mother frown

"Well, he is just taking his time"She said

"Are you sure?"Her mother asked her

Bice is starting to worry though he hardly took interest in her as a woman not that he is not attentive, it was the opposite but she is starting to asked herself What is she lacking

"Don't let that man get away sweetheart that one is a good man and letting him go is never an option"Her mother said

"I know and I won't"She said as she starts to imagine what life is without him

"Steal his heart and chain him to you"Her mother said

"How can I do that?"She eagerly asked

"Your body and if that didn't work show him what you can do as his wife"Her mother said

"What is the two beautiful ladies talking about?"Dante said as he wraps his arm around her

"Not much"She said as she looks up to her husband

"Wanna stay here a little longer?"He asked

"Why not"She answer as she hears her father calling Dante

He runs toward her father

"I will and Mama, Dante is not a pervert he is a gentleman who won't demand his rights to me as my husband"She said

"Yeah, he is very chaste"His mother said

She sips her tea

"But I can see you are not"Her mother said and she chokes on Her tea

"What do you mean?"She asked in between coughs

"I see the way you look at him"Her mother said

"Huh?"She asked

"It was how I look at your father"Her mother said

She sigh and looks at her mother

"Do you love him, sweetie?"Her mother asked

"Isn't that obvious already?"She asked confirming her mother question

"Then that's good, does he?"Her mother asked her

"I don't know, I know I love him but He doesn't seem to requite that feeling to me"She said as she feel the pain in her chest

Francesca saw her daughter's expression and she suddenly hears her husband and son-in-law walks toward them while talking

"Are you sure? I mean Sauville isn't it a bad time to..."She heard her husband said

"I know but it was necessary to put a final nail on that person's coffin"Her son-in-law said

Whose coffin?

"But what if the officials of Sauville-"Her son-in-law cut him off

"It'll be fine"Dante said

"Is there any problem, father?"Bice asked worried that this trip will hurt her husband

"Nothing"Dante said

"Nothing to worry about, Fiorella"Her father said

It was nine in the evening and they are in the train en route to Sauville and she can tell Dante is unusually tense

"Beato"He called her

"Yes?"She answered him hoping that he tells her what is bothering him

"If anyone ask you what is your name tell them you are Beatrice Castiglioni and that you have no connection to me you are just here for your father"He said

Beatrice Doesn't like this she wants everyone knows that she is his family and that she belongs to this man as he belong to her

"Why?"She asked suspiciously

"Just do it"He said as he looks outside the window and he seems to be lost in his own world and she felt like he is going somewhere where she can't reach and that scared her, she comes closer to him but he doesn't seem to notice, she just studied his face, the face she loves but she doesn't see her husband he seems to be tired and worn out and cold

The sun hits her face as she woke up and she felt Dante's coat over her as he intend it to be a blanket and she is using his lap as a pillow what surprise her the most is that Dante is still sleeping and she hears the conductor said something in french

"Bonjour, Monsieur, madame, nous arrivé le Saubreme"The conductor said

"It means good morning, mister and miss we have arrive at Saubreme"She hears her husband speak

"How did you know?"She asked surprise that her husband can speak french

"...I studied it"He said as he stands up and gets their baggage

The train station is reminiscence of the 18th and the early 19th century

"Pardon, Monsieur"Dante said in perfect French

"Oui?"The man said

"Est-ce qu'li y a un hôtel ou nous peux?"Dante asked

"Oui"The man said as the man say something to Dante

"Merci beaucoup"Dante said

"What did he say?"She asked him

"There is a hotel not far from here"He said

They arrived at a hotel that seems affordable

"Bonjour, Monsieur"Said the receptionist

"Je désire une chambre avec un grand lit?"Dante asked in french

"Non, Monsieur"The receptionist said

"Je desire un chambre avec un grand lit?"He asked

"Oui, Monsieur"The girl said as she winks at Dante flirtily

She frowns as Dante gives her a charming smile and Dante looks at her

"What?"He asked (in Italian of course)

"Nothing"She said as she saw the woman come back and smile seductively at Dante as she glares at the woman

The woman said something and Dante sign a piece of paper and she handed him the key and Dante grabs their baggage in one arm and put the other around her waist and pulls her closer

She looks back at the woman and saw the woman glares at her and she knew what Dante is doing he is showing everyone that they are married

The room is decent not she is complaining she likes travelling.

He grabs the phone and dials the number

He said something in french and he nods and hangs up

"Well, we have the day to ourselves today, so wanna go out?"He said

"Sure"She said as she saw the city for the first time or the former country of Sauville

They go out and despite himself Dante himself knew the city so well as he explain each of the building and stories, she didn't see the 21 years old man that she married but a 15 years old boy who excitedly giving a tour to a friend

"And then that is the Jeutan it was a newly restored department store and then that is the theater"

He smiled nostagically as he looks at the theater and then he suddenly whistle and a carriage stop

"La école de Sainte Marie's"He said to the driver

"St. Marie academy, huh?"She said as that academy is famous all over the world and only the elite of the elite and nobles of nobles can get in

"Yeah"He said

"You know 3 years ago I want to enter that Academy but I can't because of the revolution"She said and the look of anguish on Dante's eyes didn't escape her but she let it go as he won't tell her what's wrong

After thirty minutes they arrive at the grand entrance of the academy

She saw a tower and she immediately recognize it as the famous grand library of the academy

She looks at her husband wondering if he is excited to look around as he was the one who drags her here but instead it was the look of sadness, nostalgia and...longing as they enter and for some reason she felt her husband being far away from her as if he was in a different time, he walks almost automatically towards the library tower and she follows him

The moment they enters the library it was dark but beautiful nonetheless the maze like grand staircase that leads to the top then suddenly her husband runs toward the staircase and up

"Dante?"She is confuse as she runs after him but without avail she was lost but she can still hears her husband footsteps as he runs upward and wonder how does he finds the right way in the maze-like stair easily and also he seems to be use to running this stairs

After 30 minutes she reach the top and what she saw took her breath away as she saw a garden and the sunlight as if representing life itself and she looks up and saw a mural representing adam and eve and other things and almost immediately saw her Husband sitting in the floor as he looks at the mural and for some reason he looks peaceful as if the world doesn't exist

"Dante?"She called him and he seems to be jolt back to reality

"Hello, Beato"He said as he saw her

She walks toward him and sits beside him

"You seem to like this place"She said

"Yeah, I love this place...very much"He said softly as he looks toward the tenth row of the flower and walks toward it and touch a certain flower

"Is that the rare southern flower?!"She exclaimed as she remembers that it doesn't exist anymore

"Yeah"He said

"Why is it here?"She asked as she looks at the flower

"Someone plants it here as that someone likes flower and refuse the seed to be hidden"He said

 _"...Hey"The Golden-Haired Girl called the redhead_

 _The boy turns around_

 _"You like flowers right?"The girl asked him knowing that he is still within hearing her_

 _"Yes"He said as he runs back to the golden-haired girl_

 _"On the tenth, the rare southern flower will bloom"She said pointing at the flower bed_

 _He smiled_

 _"You didn't eat it?"He asked_

 _"You didn't notice?"She said as she covers her cheeks_

 _"When the flower blooms let's watch it"She said_

 _His smile become wider_

 _"That is if you want to"She said_

 _And his smile becomes full blown_

 _"I'll be right back..."_

"Let's go back"He said and a mischievous look appears on Beatrice's face

"Race you down"She said as she runs towards the stairs and downward

Dante smiled sadly as he watch Beatrice

He looks up and runs after her after all he wasn't about to lose.

They are at the cafe

"Hahaha, for someone with a lot of stamina you sure are slow"She said as she laughs out loud in a very unlady like way

"You have a head start"He pointed out as she laughs louder

"You are being vulgar"He said teasing her

This is one of the reason she fell for him no matter how crude or rough or vulgar she is he didn't even bulk at it and with him she be can herself

A waiter comes to them

"Bonjour, monsieur, mademoiselle, Que desirez-vous?"The waiter said

"He said what would we like"Dante translated

"I would like a hot chocolate and a pasta and a chocolate cake"She said

"Apportez-moi du cafe noir un, pasta deux, gâteau au chocolat un, chocolat chaud un, pâtissière trois"He said

And the waiter nods and left

"Really, you are very good with french it almost like it was your first language"She said as she was impressed by her husband

"Hehehe"He laughs nervously as he looks outside and for some reason his eyes widen for a moment

"Dante?"She said worried that something happened

"N-nothing"he said

After a minute or so their food arrives and she had to admit they are all delicious and well decorated and she chomp them down in the most unlady like manner which didn't bother her husband a slightest

"How come you didn't complain that I'm acting like a barbarian instead of a noblewoman?"She asked him

"And chain you down and kill you?"He asked incredibly

"Huh?"She asked as he speaks in riddle again

"I meant that on the day I made you my wife it also meant that I'm taking all of you too even your crudeness, your roughness, your everything"He said as he smiles gently

"G-geez"She said flustered and he laughs whole heartedly and it felt so good to hear him laugh like that as she is the one making him laugh and she thought it would be nice to hear it always

They get back to their room as they got to their nightly routine and they fell asleep easily

It was the middle of the night when she was awaken by a sudden movement from her pillow namely Dante as he jolt awake and sits-up suddenly

He is panting and trembling as he puts his hands together and on his forehead

She hears him sob and mutters something she can't catch

"V...ue"He said as he breath heavily and cried

"...que"He said and he grabs the ring that he was wearing around his neck and clasp it tightly and put his forehead on his knuckles

"Damn"He curse quietly

She hears him cries and cries and it wasn't a cry that is someone in pain it was a cry of someone who is heartbroken, guilty and sad and there is also a tint of longing

He cries harder as he press his forehead harder

"That should have been me"He mutters"that should have been me, I should have die not you, Idiot even though you promise me, even though you said that you'll always be here..."He said

The moment she hears that she suddenly feel fear and she embrace him

"B-beato?!"He is surprise

"Don't say that"She said as the thought of him dying is unthinkable

"No! I should have died"He said as she felt the world on his shoulder and that was enough for her to know that they should have never come here as something is bothering him and it seems that whatever hurting him seems to be fresh and it was eating at him

"No!"She exclaims as she is starting to imagine a world where she didn't meet him nor a world where he die and she thought that world is empty and cold

She didn't know How long she is holding him but she was sure he is calming down as his sobs subside

"Sleep"She said as she lay him down and he instantly falls asleep

She snuggled on his side and buries her face deeper in his chest as she thought about the person that made him like this

She woke up the next morning to find her husband talking with someone in the phone

"Inspecteur, aux dex la cas résoudre?"Dante sigh

"Oui, oui"He said half heartedly

"Au revoir"He said

He hangs up as he sigh and scratch his head in annoyance

"This seems very rare"She said

"What?"He asked

"For you to be annoyed"She said

When he sigh, she laughs because this is the man who would follow an order that can end his life without complain and he seems to be following this order with complain

"A-anyway get ready"He said as he blush

"Oui, oui, Monsieur"She said as she runs to the bathroom

A minute later they are in a police station

"Bonjour, inspecteur Musgrave"He greeted the man with long blond hair dressed in all white

"Ah, bébé écureuil"The man said

"I-inspecteur"She saw Dante blush

She guessed that the name the man called Dante just now is a nickname and judging from his expression it's a embarassing one

"Inspecteur?"She heard Dante

"Ce qui les cas nous rechercher?"Dante said

"Vous savoir la cas, bébé écureuil"The man said

"Qui?"He asked

"La Monstre Charmant ou Mon petit soeur"The man said as she saw her husband's eyes widen in shock and somehow he sigh resign

"Oui"He said

"Bebe écureuil"The man called him

"Que?"He ask and the man hands him a key

"Vous avoir accès les palais"The man said

"Oui, inspecteur"He said

They left the police station with Dante clutching the key in his hand as if it was a treasure.

"Really, even in death you sure know how to annoy a man"He mutter to no one

She isn't sure whether to be angry or sad as she saw a glint in his eyes as if he is remembering something. She isn't sure what did he talk to that man but she is sure he was the one who sent Dante the letter that request his immediate presence and the fact that her father is reluctant to send him here in Sauville

"Dante"She called him

"Yes?"He replied

"Where are we going?"She asked him

"At the royal palace or the former royal palace"He said

She suppose that there is a piece in their and for some reason she knew dante also thought so too

She know she doesn't like it here so far as she saw Dante is being plague with demon in his past and there is also the fact that he is having a nightmare more and more each night. She hopes that this case finish soon and they can come back to Italy to their home.


	5. Chapter 5

Dante isn't sure if he can find any clues in the palace and frankly, he didn't expect to return to Sauville this early nor is the case that apparently is fragmented and she left it in places she knew he would find every fragment

"Dante"Beatrice's voice brought him out of his musing

"Yes?"He answered

"What is inside the royal palace?"She asked as she too tried to connect everything but he knew only him or someone with the same blood as them can solve it

"I need to get to a certain room in that palace that contains crucial piece that we need to pinpoint the location of this group those people had gone too far"He said feeling anger welling up

This group is claiming to be doing something for Monstre Charmant to bring back the glory of Sauville and also what they are looking for is

"The body"He muttered as Virgillia said one morning 3 months ago that her body got stolen before her burial and that made his blood run cold as he imagine the foul things they are doing to her body

"Huh?"Beato said

"Are you familiar with the name Victorique De Musgrave?"He said ignoring the sting inside his heart even now saying her name made his heart hurt

"She is the princess of Sauville after the revolution on 1935, she is executed for treason for the murder of her own father Ian De Musgrave a month or so ago"She said

He nods

"But isn't she a little ungrateful?"Beato asked

"Why?"He said slowly

"Her father provide for her, love her, took care of her and protect her"She said

He almost laugh the world is really twisted and believes what they want to even though they overlooked what is really on the inside they only saw glittering palace and jewelry and the good life she lives but never the darkness and pain she held

They arrive at the palace and he feels nostalgic and nothing else as this place held no warmth for him and just an empty illusion of happiness as this place and everything force him to grow up early

They enter the palace and arrive at the room on the end of the familiar hallway and he use the key to her room-prison-he thought as he push the door open and it revealed a large room or library with a bathroom and on the center is circle of books and on the center of the books is a chess board, he walks toward the chess board and saw it and he knows this not a game but a prediction and plan for the storm, a truly magnificent, elegant and ruthless strategy that devoid any heart as if she doesn't have one but he notice a lone white knight on the far end of the board far from the danger and the queen on the middle of all the pieces as if swallowing it and he knew what it means

"Dante, look at this"He heard Beato as she rummage the desk she might have sit in while reading papers

"What is that?"He asked

"I can't read it"She said as it was in french

He observe the paper with the familiar elegant and beautiful cursive handwriting

Dear Idiot,

I assume that if you are reading this I'm already dead and you are alive and being a foolish reaper again for coming back here but even so I'm glad but I don't have time to explain the situation the time of my death is near and I'm going to be as brief as possible, there is an occurance inside the city an underground cult that keeps killing people, call themselves the heart as they are devoted to me Monstre Charmant and those killing escalate as they continue this ridiculous sacrifice. On the piece of paper is the only information I can gather in the short amount of time but you can see a list of people that was involve and all the possible place to search but be wary that choose only one location as it was dangerous.

Goodluck, My rabbit I entrust this last piece of chaos to you as I can't have the pleasure to solve any cases with you again.

Yours sincerely and truly,

Victorique De Musgrave

He reads the second page of the letter and sure enough it was a list of everything but as she said it was incomplete but it was enough to guide him

"What did it say?"Beato asked him and he only told her the thing about the case and hands her the list as she also skim it

"So I can say horovits and at beelzebub skull but horovits is unlikely..."Beato muse and he thought her mind is sharp but not as sharp as hers but sharp nonetheless

"No, Horovits is likely but beelzebub skull too but we need to choose only one location"He said

"Then I can say beelzebub skull"She said as her face shows she isn't sure

"Why?"He asked

"Well, from what I heard three years ago beelzebub skull is where the phantasma what as the Ministry of Occult held captive the so called Monstre and I thought be since that place has lots of hidden room and entrance it might where they are hiding her body"She reasoned

"Then we'll leave for Lithuania tomorrow"He said as a golden glint caught his eyes and inspect the drawer and saw it and took it

"What did you find?"She asked

"Nothing"He said as he puts 'it' in his pocket

That night Bice can't sleep as something is bothering and as usual it was her husband she rise from the bed away from her husband's warmth and took a look at his coat pocket and she saw a beautiful golden pocketwatch and she saw a familiar seal a shield and inside the shield is a rose and two sword behind the shield forming an X and a wolf guarding the shield and she knew it was the Lucas Family emblem as she saw it more than one time. She heard her husband stir and quickly put back the watch and go to bed before he catch her

The next morning they are on the train headed to Lithuania

"It will be an overnight trip"Dante said

She knows they are the only one in this train as Dante said he got special permission from the higher ups as the official of france wants to get rid of the pest

She wonders sometimes if Dante really is from Sauville as he knows everything from this and no tourist knows a city this well and the fact that the watch he picks up from the princess's desk is any indication that somehow he is connected to Victorique De Musgrave

They arrive at Lithuania the next day and she spotted a building that looks like flies head

"From afar you can see why it was called like that"Dante said as she was amaze once again

"And three years ago every full moon there is an event that they call phantasmagoria"He said

"Phantasma what?"She said as she finds herself having a difficult time to pronounce it

"Phantasmagoria, a place where magician and similar to that gather and show their magic and also an excuse for the Ministry of the Occult to...erase a nuisance"He said darkly

For a moment she didn't see the man she love but a ruthless monster who has no qualm in killing anyone and a man who carries darkness deep inside him

They entered the convent, she knows this convent is build by a king who fears the death black as black as the grim reaper and he ends up death.

The convent seem empty and Dante suddenly draws his gun and puts his coat around her and hid her behind him

"Dante?"She said as she stands on guard knowing that her husband is defenseless as she is wearing his bullet proof coat it covers her entire frame

"Someone just run that way"He said

"Hold on to me and whatever you do don't let go unless I tell you so"He said as he walks slowly and sure enough they found a door and he opened it and saw a corridor

They arrive at the end and what she saw surprise and scared her on the center of room on the stone table is a body chained to the bed and the intestine and order organ in scatter on the floor and on the altar she spotted a glint of gold and she saw the room is filled of painting of a very beautiful woman and a giant statue of the same woman

"Stay here"Dante said as he left her hidden in the shadows

*bang*she suddenly heard a gunshot

*thud*Someone collapse

"Que?"Said a member and they look to her husband

"Que?"Another asked

*Bang*She heard Dante shot

*Thud*and another body fell

"Que vous?"He asked coldly

"Duc De Lucas!"One of them said

Duc? She rack her brain as she remembers some of the easier french duc means duke

"Le Lapin!"One them said

"Abattre lui"One of the men shout and two gunshot was heard as Dante shot two of them in the head

"Qui votre conducteur?!"He asked angrily

"Comme si dire vous!"One of them shout

And a gunshot

"Incorrect"He said

Then a gunshot and she almost blows her cover as she saw Dante is shoot in his leg

And another as more and more people comes in the room and Dante is putting a fight but he was soon overpowered by the people

"Damn, RUN!"He shouted she hesitate but she run nonetheless out of the convent

She needs to help and fast, she called the inspector

"Help!"She said in english

"Que?"The inspector asked

"Dante, beelzebub skull"She said

Then he hung up and she isn't sure if he understands or just annoyed

She has find a way in otherwise he'll be killed

She suddenly found a gun and a cloak that is similar to the one the people are wearing, she took it and gets in

"Le hare?"She heard the one said

She kept quiet as they talk about various things she can't understand and sneak to the secret door and saw Dante chained to the wall beaten and a wound on his leg

"Dante"She called him

"Beato? I told you to run it's too dangerous"He said

"I'll get you out of here"She said as she the hairpin that was bidding her hair and pick the lock and a clunk was heard as the chains unbound him and he collapse

"Heh, those bastard"He mutters

She saw he is quite beaten and his face is swollen

"We need to get out of here"She said as she throw one arm on her shoulder as she supports him

"INTRUS!"A one shouted she looks around to hide them and saw none she remembered she has a gun and readies it as the people comes closer and closer and the door was thrown open and she was ready to shoot when...

*Bang*she heard a gunshot but it wasn't hers it was Dante's

And another and another as the number of body increase they have a chance to escape

"saisissez-les!"One of the men shouted as they made it pass the door of the room

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Dante keep shooting as she supports him and they made it pass the entrance and outside but

"Damn, we are surrounded and I'm almost out of bullet"Dante said and put his gun away and grabs Bice gun but the bullet inside is not enough

Then they heard a voice

"où est-ce l'affirmation de soi que vous me montriez, garçon?"The voice asked

"Brian!"He exclaimed

And then the man killed several more

"If he is here then..."He said as he looks around

And then she saw a golden glint

"Ms. Cordelia"He said

"You know these people?"She ask incredibly

"Somehow"He said

"longtemps sans voir, garçon"The golden haired woman said

"Longtemps sans voir, Madame Cordelia"He said

"se dépêcher! sortir d'ici"The woman said as Dante translated and they got out

"Dante, let's go to the hospital"She said worried about her husband

"No, I'll go back they'll hide the body again"He said as he reloads his gun

She never seen him this reckless before something must have set him off

"How reckless can you get?!"She exclaimed

"Beato, I need to get in now otherwise..."He said

She doesn't know what set him off but whatever it is, it making him more and more reckless

Before she has anytime to make a move he was running inside

"Ah, geez"She said as she grabs a weapon and runs after him

There is multiple gunshot

She saw dead bodies

"Ah, you are his wife"She heard someone say in Italian

"How?"She asked

"I know the language"The golden haired woman said

"Umm..."She start

"Cordelia Gallo"She said

"Ms. Cordelia, what is his target and why are you helping him not that I'm not thankful"She said

"Let just say it was something precious to both of us"The woman said

And the number keeps on decreasing

"Ms. Cordelia"Dante said

"Que, garçon?"Cordelia said

"Je vais appeler l'inspecteur"He said as he walks toward a room and before she can blink Dante was shoot in the side and fell

"DANTE!"She scream as she saw her husband fell

"Damn!"Dante curse and shoot someone

"Ugaaah!"The person inside scream

Dante stands up holding his side

"qui es-tu?!"He exclaim as he gets inside she follow him and he has his gun on the man's head

"Le Lapin"He said

"menteur"He said as he knocks the man out

He stumble a little and walks toward the phone

"Inspecteur"He said weakly

"nous avons trouvé son corps"He said

"Oui"He said and hung up and he drop down panting

"Dante!"She said as she runs to his side and looks around the room for a first aid

"They'll be here in a minute"He said

"Your wound"She said as she found it on the cabinet

"don't worry, it doesn't affect any major organ"He said as he attempts to stop the bleeding

She remove his shirts revealing the wound

"Don't worry, my butt it was worse"She said as she tend to his wound

"Believe me, I have worse"He said as he flinch when she apply alcohol to his wound she grips his hand to apologize for hurting him but it was hard telling her hands to steady and be gentle as this is her husband

She finish tending but that doesn't mean that he was fine he needed to be look properly as soon as possible

He stands up and tie the man and stumble down

"Dante"She said as she runs to his side

"I'm fine"He said

This is the first time that she saw him beaten

Then a siren and she knew it was the police

Then a officer comes in and looks at her husband with disgust

"Duc De Lucas"The man spat the name as if it was rotten

This is a different attitude the Italian Police back at Venice shows to him which shows gratitude this is something of a disgust and contempt as if he is traitor or a criminal

The man said something and arrest the man and Dante was taken to the nearest hospital but all of the doctor only patch him and stop the bleeding they are treating her well but Dante is a different story they are treating him like a criminal

The next day the body which she was inform is Victorique De Musgrave is burried and for some reason they never allows Dante to attend.

They left Sauville that day and for the first time since the pass three days she can breath

"Dante, We'll go straight to the hospital as soon as we arrive home, understand?"She said worried about his wound the doctor and nurses didn't even check if he needs treatment and all of them refuse to touch him instead they focus on her as soon as Dante said she is a Castiglioni they all fuss around her even though she is not injured

He nods weakly as he held his wound

"Dante"She said as she saw him flinch

"I'm fine"He said

They arrive at Italy and sure enough they head straight to hospital so he can get proper treatment and doctor said he will be in surgery as they need to remove the bullet and the wound might have been infected and fatal if they arrive too late and also the first aid she apply actually help preventing it

He had a hard time convincing her that he'll be alright and that she should rest at home and of course he won the argument and Virgillia picks her up

She was tossing and turning that night as she was so use to sleeping next to Dante's warm body but tonight there is no Dante just a cold empty space and a bed that felt large to her

"Dante"She mutters

Her mind keep replaying the scene over and over again him on the ground bleeding, she realize that it was scary very scary to see the man you love almost taken away from you and she was still scared what if he really died? What if this is a dream?

That's why she can't sleep because of that, she almost lose him and she knows that if he dies she'll die too.

The next day she rush to the hospital and saw him sitting and talking to her father

"Dante"She said relieve to see him fine and alive

"Beato"He said as he is tackled by Beatrice

"Ow, ow"He said as he remove her from him

"You are alright"She said

"Yeah, thanks to you"He said as he was inform that it her who actually save him not the doctors at Lithuania but her

"You are welcome"She said relieve

"Fiorella, at least let the man rest before you jump him"Her father tease

"Papa!"She exclaims

The two men laugh

"Anyway, as of today you are never to set foot in Sauville's territory again"Her father said

"I know and I'm not planning to come back ever again"He said

"I sure hope so"Her father said

"Papa?"She asked confuse and worried about Dante

"Nothing to worry about, Beato"He Dante said

"But..."She said

"It's over"He said and smile a little as if a burden is lifted off his shoulder

After three days he was discharge and was back to their home but if is not allowed to work so he got weeks off, when she went to his study the door is half open

"That's a little cruel"She heard Virgillia said

"It's okay"Dante said

"At least Michael should have allowed you one last time"Virgillia said

"I understand, Inspector is angry with me too"He said as he sigh

"But at the very least you should have been there while they lower her body, they could have at least let you cut off your attachment to her"Virgillia said

Her? She is puzzle on who is her

"No, it's futile even if I attend her funeral and her burial my attachment to that person will never be cut"He said emptily

"Dante, are you still..."Virgillia said

"Even without me telling you already know the answer"He said

"You must know Dante that this is the only exception but after that you can't go back to Sauville ever"Virgillia said

"I know and I'm not planning to come back because i have nothing to go back to on that kingdom of despair, what I had there is nothing but a fleeting illusion of happiness"He said

Virgillia's feet comes closer to the door and she hid as she walks away

She opens the door and a music plays it was a sad melody. She saw Dante holding the golden pocket watch she realize there must have been a music box in the clock

"Dante?"She called him as he seems distracted

"What is it?"He said as he close the clock stopping the music

"Uh, can I stay here?"She ask and she saw in his desk the ring she saw in Venice and the pocket watch and for some unknown reason she felt sadden as if the two item is a symbol of something to the man she love

"Sure, I don't mind"He said as he fiddle with the watch

"What a beautiful watch"She said as she eyed the watch

"Thank you, this is actually a family heirloom, it was given to the next head of the Lucas Family and it has been in my family for generation"He said as he hand it over to her, she examine it and there is the Lucas Family crest and she opens it and the music starts again and she saw that the hand is made with gold, the number is made with precious stones of different kind the surface is made of marble and around the surface another more precious stone is scattered

She thought it was beautiful

He smiled as she hands it to him

"It was a symbol of prosperity and wealth"He said

"Then this ring is also a heirloom?"She asked as she tried to grab it but he blocks her hand with his hand

"Yeah"He said as he looks at the ring sadly

She doesn't know about her husband yet but she will learn everything about him she got plenty of time.

"As long as you have this I'll always be by your side"A man wrote as he put the pocket watch in the box

A perfect gift for her

The man smiled as he heads to the library


	6. Chapter 6

It was fall and she is already in second year university and another thing she just learn is that nothing gets through Dante's thick skull

"Dante, what if I told you I have someone I Love?"She ask out of the blue

"I'll be happy"He said as he smile

She smile

"Who is it?"He ask and she almost sigh frustrated that after all the signs and action she show him he is still oblivious

"Do you really want to know?"She asked as she comes closer to his face

"Uh..."He stutter

She kiss him on his lips and she thought that this is the lips that kiss her on her wedding day and the only lips that touch hers before that and also the fact that she never have a chance to savor her first kiss and he taste like how he smells of coffee and chocolate and she almost lost it then and there but she don't want to scare him and so she unwillingly breaks the kiss and press her forehead to his

"Do you know now?"She said expecting him to get it as it was the most obvious show of affection

"Sorry"He said frowning and her heart stops as she assume the worst but his next words almost made her punch him"I have no Idea who is it"He said

She sighs as she enters the classroom then she felt all eyes are on her

"Bice"Felicia called her and took her outside

"What is it?"She asked as she felt all the eyes of the student and teacher on her

Felicia hands her a newspaper, her eyes widen as she reads the headline more than 6 years ago

'Saufiro City massacre"

A massacre occured on the small village of saufiro as a civil war rage on between Saufiro and Sauville as the dispute on the territory keeps going and during the conflict the head of the ministry of defense do a very cowardly move that grant Sauville's victory and that was to massacre the innocent villager of the small village in the city and what is more cowardly is he erase his crime by killing the soldiers involve and the estimated number of the dead is more than 400

"I know that, it was all over the news"She said

She remembers as the news is broadcast all over Italy and also all over Europe

"I know but read this you'll find out"Felicia said as she hands her another newspaper that was dated 3 years ago

The head of the Ministry of Defense and the crown prince of Sauville Duke Dante De Lucas

She stops reading, Dante De Lucas? Her Dante? Duke Dante De Lucas? Crown Prince? What?

"Bice?"Felicia called as she saw Beatrice pale face

She keeps reading

Was found guilty of treason for his involvement of the massacre of more than 400 people at Saufiro and in the order of her highness Victorique De Musgrave The former crown prince Duke Dante De Lucas is hereby exile and shall never return to Sauville forevermore, shall he return he will be executed

"Surely, this is another Dante De Lucas I mean Dante is Italian not Sauvillian"She said as her mind travel back to the time they go to Sauville his order of using her maiden name and how he speaks french perfectly and lastly the look of contempt and disgust of the officer in Lithuania just support the article

Then Felicia hands her a photo of her husband no of Duke Dante De Lucas but this Dante has short hair and looks younger than her Dante

That day during lecture the teacher lesson is about the Sauville politics and she learns that...it was a very dark and cruel ones that hides many more dark depths

"Duke Dante De Lucas is the main root of the hatred of all the citizen of Sauville and made them see how corrupt is the current system"Her professor said

"He is innocent"She said as her voice waiver

"Really? Then if he really is innocent why does the people of Saufiro keeps on insisting he is involve?"The professor said

She can't answer

"See?"Her professor said smiling

She has feeling that people who is the Lucas Family's enemy is eating this

That night she heard Virgillia and Dante talking in his study

"They are taking this too far!"Virgillia said

"Well, what do I expect enemy will sooner or later will know this"He said calmly

"What are you being relax for?!"Virgillia exclaims

"Because really this is a very pathetic move"He said calmly

"Dante! Even though you...why are those people always..."Virgillia said

"Sorry, I know but that is simply my fate"He sigh

She runs away from the study, they are all right he is a...murderer, NO! He isn't she is sure he isn't but if he isn't then how can he kill easily? Duty, he is a soldier so it's his job to eliminate anyone who threatened the peace of the country but killing is wrong, she can't think straight anymore

She heard Dante's footsteps

"Beato?"He said smiling as he saw her

She don't know but for some reason she is scared of him

"Dante, I'm just taking a walk"She said

"I see then I'll go with you"He said cheerfully

"No, it's okay I can go alone"She doesn't mean anything but why is her mouth moving on its own

"Beato? Are you okay?"He ask concern as he saw his wife's pale face

"Yeah"She said

"No, you are not here take my hand I'll support you to the bedro-"He was cut off as she smacks his hands away

"I see"He said

She suddenly regret doing that she is pushing him away, she is abandoning him in his dark hour

"Dante..."She said as she reach for him but he move away

"I understand you never want to hold these hands anymore"He said while smiling ruefully

No that's not it! She was just...

"I know, who would want to take these hands? after all they are dirty and blood-stained"He said while looking at his hands

"Dante..."She said

"I'll take you to your parents house"He said as he turns his back to her the back she always relay on suddenly looks small

"Dante, wait"She said but he keeps walking

"Dante!"She called as she chase after him

He stops and turns around the expression on his face broke her heart into pieces

"It's okay, after all I can understand why everyone calls me a killer"He is smiling while tears stream down his face

Beatrice realize how cruel she has been, she already abandoned him

"I'll take you to your home"He said as he keeps walking

That night he is in the Castiglioni mansion and even the servant is steering clear of him

"So that's the killer"One of maids whisper

"Scary"One of them said

"His hair is red just like the blood he took"Another said

"How pitiful, young mistress is married to that monster"One of them spat

She can't take anymore and glares at the maid

They shut up in the instant and continue their work

"Monster, huh?"She hears Dante

"Dante"She hears her father

"Let me guess, I'm under arrest"He said

"You are going to be held for trial in court if you are found guilty Sauville will execute you for treason"Her father said

"Execute?"She said as she knows what it means

"Fiorella, He was found guilty of treason 3 years ago and this is the opportunity of those bastard in Italy and in Sauville to eliminate the only survivor of the royal family"Her father said

"But..."She tried to argue

"But nothing Beatrice"Dante said

He only call her by her name when he is serious no, not even then

"They are going to kill you!"She exclaim

"I don't care anymore, kill me if they will, I don't care anymore"He said this time she heard the sadness and the emptiness

"Are you just going waste that person's effort to keep you alive?"Her father asked

"What's the point anyway"He said

"Dante!"Her father scream

"What do you know?! That person is more important than my life! Even though I told that person that I'll always be there, that I'll protect that person, I failed! I deserve to die! What do you know?! That person doesn't deserve anything that happen, that person deserve to be free and be given the world"Dante said as he lose his composure

"Then you don't deserve to live?! You deserve everything too as much as that person deserve it"Her father said

"..."Dante is quiet

"Dinner is ready"Her mother said as she breaks the silence

"Let's go"She said as she attempts to hold his hand

"It's okay"He said as he turns around and left

"Did he leave?"One of the maids asked another

"Yeah"One of them said

"A Death God"One of them said

"Can you all shut up!"She screams

They all bow as if to apologize to her

That night she can't sleep

"Executed"Bice mutters

He'll be executed if he is guilty

"Beatrice"She hears her mother

"Mama"She answer

Francesca Castiglioni open the door

"Hey, get ready tomorrow for the worse tomorrow or rather watch him demonstrate his power"Her mother said

"Power?"She asked

"There is a reason why your father arrange a marriage between you two"Her mother said

She was puzzle

"Just ready yourself"Her mother said as she leave, leaving Bice alone

At the Lucas Mansion

Dante is sitting in his study as he fiddle with the ring around his neck

"Dante"Virgillia said as she open

"Ms. Michelle"Dante said using Virgillia's real name

"It's late you better sleep, so you can get ready tomorrow"Virgillia said

He sigh

Virgillia as Michelle Le Noir knows Dante's ancestry and the unusual power he held

The next day Bice is sitting as a audience for Dante's trial and Dante is in the middle and on his front is the jury and judge of both Italy and Sauville are going to judge him

She can't understand as the language intersects to Italian and French hoping to derail Dante but he is fluent on both language

"May I speak your honor?"He asked

"If I was ever in the massacre or the one who plan it how Am I suppose to know the landscape as if I went there and also my defense is that during the day March 5,1935 I'm in Sauville next to his former majesty King Rupert De Guille"He stated

"What?!"All of the jury exclaimed

"Also, it was impossible to carry that kind of strategy as it was the law and I can't bend any of your law"He said destroying any accusations they have

"You!"The Sauville council scream

"Nicely done, no?"He asked

"So you are claiming you have no connection to the Saufiro massacre?"The jury asked

"I'm not saying that I don't have a connection but it was different than what you people expect"He said

"Then?"The jury asked

"Please read any file from king Rupert's paper you will learn my connection"He said sweeping the rag under them

"What? That's impossible all of the record of the royal family is destroy by Victorique De Musgrave!"The Jury said

"I'm sure she only destroy my connection to the royal family but never the record of my deeds"He said

"You!"One of the Sauville's official exclaim

"Now, is there any objection gentlemen?"He asked

"Damn"All of them

"I see, hehehe"One of them said

"It's because you have red hair no one would take notice but the Violet eyes give you away"one of them said

"Oh, the Violet eyes that can turn red in the full moon"One of them said fearfully

"Hmmmp, all of you is scared of a human?"Dante asked mocking

"Said the Gray Wolf"One of them said

And then there is whispers of "Gray Wolf? Don De Lucas is a Gray Wolf?"

"A monster!"All of them said

"Monster"Another said

All over the courtroom she can hear insults and hurtful words thrown at Dante

"Heh heh hahHahahahah"Dante laugh

"What's funny Gray Wolf?"One of the official asked

"An irony, you full blooded humans accuse me of being a monster but you yourselves are the monster"He said

"Shut up tool of destruction"The official said

"Right! I'm just an effective tool for Sauville no, of all Europe, until the day that I out live my usefulness to all of you you'll hunt me down"He said

"Then if the rumors are true then you have been mold into perfection by none other than the other Gray Wolf your other half Victorique De Musgrave"One of them said

"Monstre Charmant"One of them said

"The Rabbit is held hostage in Italy that's why more than Sauville Italy control the Monstre what a move Don Castiglioni"The Italian official said impress

"Thank you"Her father salute

Tool? Gray Wolf? The Rabbit? What do they mean that Italy control the Monster more than Sauville? No, if she can recall The Rabbit is the heart of the monster and Dante is the heart of the monster

"Sir can I speak?"Her father asked

"You may"The official said

"We need him alive as this"Her father said not even referring to Dante as a human anymore"Is the only thing that can counter Victorique De Musgrave's strategy"Her father said

"I see"The official said

"We have captured a gray wolf and the rabbit no less"The other official said

"We commend you Captain"One of the official said

"Thank you sir"He said

And with that the trial is concluded and his verdict is not guilty but with a heavy price

She found her father and she almost slap him for even suggesting that Dante is only a tool for the country

"Papa, what do you mean?!"She said

"Fiorella, let's talk at the house"Her father said

"Madame Le Noir"One of the Sauville's official and in that instant every official of the Sauville kneel before Virgillia

But she glare at them and left with Dante

"So that's the daughter of Marquis Le Noir"Her father said

"Who?"She asked

"The former head of the Ministry of Education, the family who runs St. Marie Academy"Her father said

"So Virgillia is also"She said as she knows what it meant

"Yeah, but unlike Dante she is not a criminal as the former crown prince Michael De Musgrave is in love with her and hoping to make her the queen"Her father said again the De Musgrave family and the De Lucas family what's the connection between the princess and her husband

Bice is currently inside her father's "Thank you"Her father salute

Tool? Gray Wolf? The Rabbit? What do they mean that Italy control the Monster more than Sauville? No, if she can recall The Rabbit is the heart of the monster and Dante is the heart of the monster

"Sir can I speak?"Her father asked

"You may"The official said

"We need him alive as this"Her father said not even referring to Dante as a human anymore"Is the only thing that can counter Victorique De Musgrave's strategy"Her father said

"I see"The official said

"We have captured a gray wolf and the rabbit no less"The other official said

"We commend you Captain"One of the official said

"Thank you sir"He said

And with that the trial is concluded and his verdict is not guilty but with a heavy price

She found her father and she almost slap him for even suggesting that Dante is only a tool for the country

"Papa, what do you mean?!"She said

"Fiorella, let's talk at the house"Her father said

"Madame Le Noir"One of the Sauville's official and in that instant every official of the Sauville kneel before Virgillia

But she glare at them and left with Dante

"So that's the daughter of Marquis Le Noir"Her father said

"Who?"She asked

"The former head of the Ministry of Education, the family who runs St. Marie Academy"Her father said

"So Virgillia is also"She said as she knows what it meant

"Yeah, but unlike Dante she is not a criminal as the former crown prince Michael De Musgrave is in love with her and hoping to make her the queen"Her father said again the De Musgrave family and the De Lucas family what's the connection between the princess and her husband

"Fiorella, are you aware of the Legendary Gray Wolves from an unnamed village?"Her father asked

She nods she read it in one of the books at home

"Then you are aware that the people there is...unusual"He said

She nods

"Then you know why I married you to Dante?"He asked

She shakes her head

"Because of the blood that was flowing in him"Her father said

"The blood that flows in him? What are you talking about?"She asked

"The blood of the Legendary Gray Wolves and since he is a wolf who wanders in the human world and also has a blood of nobility that use to control Sauville mix in him which made him a rarity among us"He said

She suddenly felt like throwing up, what her father want isn't because of his personality and his wealth or the fact that he is a good husband but his blood, the blood that flows in him and whatever the unusual power the Gray Wolves

"So you are saying that you only married me to him because you only expect me to produce a child with him?"She asked coldly as she does

He shook his head

"Then what?!"She exclaimed she didn't mean to shout but she is so angry about the fact that Dante is just a breeder and she is only a borrowed womb for her father

"I was also ordered"He said

"By who?"She asked still angry

"I'm not in the position on telling you this, Beatrice"Her father said strictly which she understood her attitude is anything but polite

"I have every right to know papa!"She exclaim because she can't stand the idea of her husband being treated this way and she is also in no position on saying these things as she also treat him the same

"No, this information is strictly classified"Her father said

"Who else knows?"She asked

Her father didn't answer and she knows he didn't want to

"You'll know in time, Fiorella but hopefully at that time your feelings for Dante will change and fade away"He said

"Why?"She asked

"You'll learn in time"He said

She left the study and asked the chauffeur to take her home to her husband

She was greeted by Virgillia

"If you want to talk with him he is in his study"Virgillia said

She nods and run towards the study

She knocks

"son ouverture, mademoiselle michelle"He said

"It's Beatrice"She said

She open it and saw Dante fiddling with the ring

"Hey"He greeted while smiling and still holding the ring to his lips

"How are you doing?"He asked

"I'm fine but nevermind me how about you?"She asked

"Just fine"He said looking away

"Dante, look at me"She said as she walks closer to him and grab his cheeks and she saw sadness, pain and anguish color his feature and eyes"Dante, tell me the truth please"She plead as she is certain that he is involved in the massacre but she is also sure he is involve in a separate way and a different reason

He sighs

"I never want you to find out about my past and my sins"He said

She listen as he starts

"I'm from Seirun, the land of the gray wolves"He said as his hold on the ring tighten

She only knows that now in a very bad situation

"I never told you about my parents because it wasn't a pleasant memory"He said

"Why?"She asked as she recall the many times she asked about his parents

"Because they are taken from me too early"He said"When I was 12 years old the king of that country decide that we the De Lucas commit treason and storms my family mansion and beat my father and me and the king rape my mother in front of me and my father, I was only lying on the ground as my mother scream unable to do anything"He said as he shut his eyes tight as if he can still hear and see everything, she holds his hand that was currently balled into a fist"Then he behead my mother in front of me after he is done violating my mother"He said

She can't believe it, he is still a child when that happen a carefree child and that was taken from him because of a whim

"Then he torture my father in front of me as a punishment for stealing the mate of the king"He said as he put both hands on his ears"I can still hear it my mother and my father"He said

She hold his hand

"Then he behead my father too and for three days I was in a cell without food or water as they decide what is my punishment"He said

"What did you do?"She ask

"My blood isn't a full wolf, I'm a Gray Wolf and also a noble who belong to the family who control Sauville"He said

She knows her father told her and all of the newspaper

"They exile me and throw me in the wild and hunt me down making sure I don't survive"He said

Her heart break Dante never deserve any of that he is only a child back then and he is already experiencing those

"They almost did"He said

"What?"She asked

He fold his pants and for the first time she saw it, A scar on his right shin no not scar an artificial foot

"Wha?!"Bice exclaimed as she looks at the contraption but he can run well and fast

"The doctor had to amputate My foot and my shin as it was beyond repair"He said

"Then that time"Bice said terrified at the reality of the situation

"Yes, phantom pain"He said

Beatrice's mind wander to the week after their wedding and the following months where he is rubbing his right shin

"What happen?"She asked shaken

"They shoot me and I dodge it but I underestimate them and one of the men shoot my shin"He said

Shin, they shoot him and chase him

"How did you survive?"She asked

"I fall off the cliff"He said"landed on the river and somehow swim to shore and the train in horovits en route to Sauville help me escape"He said"My wound almost got infected and I lost lots of blood"He said

Beatrice is shaken at that he almost die and maybe he died back then but how can he still smile like that despite the thing he been through

"I was save"He said softly as he holds the ring softly and tightly

"By who?"She wants to asked and thank them for saving him

He smile and says nothing more

"The king found me and instantly recognize The De Lucas Family crest and took me in and since he doesn't have any children and my father is 2nd in line for the throne, I was made the crown Prince and train at the academy. I have a friend, he is a nice kid and he is only in the academy because his parents want him too but he actually want to be a scholar. After I graduated I got my father's title and become Duke Dante De Lucas and become the Head of the Ministry of Defense at the age of 15"He said"Then a month after Saufiro massacre happened and I go there to investigate and found my friend killing a child with a smile on his face"He said as he sigh"I kill him on the spot and the other men as punishment"He said coldly and angrily

"Then you never wanted that?"She asked

"No, never I wasn't heartless then"He said

Then? Is he saying he is heartless now?

"I was naive and honestly thought we can resolve it without causing anymore bloodshed but look at what naivety cause, More bloodshed"He said"and for a while I become a demon and a tyrant for all of my men and they all obey me"He continues

"You are not heartless even now you are not"She said and he looks at her

"Because you are kinder than anyone and gentle you are not a demon not at all because you are a good man and a kind hearted man"She said which is true

"Thank you"He said as he smile making his beautiful violet eyes sparkle and for a moment she saw a kid who has a home and a family

Beatrice comes home that night and she think that maybe Virgillia's right, maybe he died but reviving him is not impossible and she will make sure of it, she looks beside her and saw Dante's artificial foot on the nightstand as he remove it earlier before going to bed as she said it wasn't something he should be ashame of because it was a mark of how strong he is. She snuggle into his warmth happy that she is back home with him.

 _"Hey you"The boy heard a small voice of a girl and he looks up and saw a cloaked figure of a small girl her face is hidden under the hood_

 _The boy move backward only for his back to hit the wall_

 _"Aren't you a rude one"The girl deadpan_

 _"Dante...just Dante"Dante said in a small voice he doesn't know if he should tell her his family name_

 _The girl suddenly kneel and touch his right foot_

 _"Ow!"He shouted and she covers his mouth_

 _"Grit your teeth and don't shout if you don't want to be left here"She as she starts tending on his wound_

 _Dante was surprise by the sudden show of kindness as she is anything but kind earlier_

 _"How?"He asked_

 _"I saw you sneak into the train at horovits earlier"She said as she finish_

 _"Anyway, here"She said as she hands him a paper_

 _"What is it?"He asked_

 _"Money, go see a doctor as soon as we arrive at Saubreme"She said as she left_

 _He looks at her retreating figure and the wind blows as she open the door and her hood was blown and he saw silk made of gold underneath the hood and he thought maybe she is an illusion as there is no one can be that beautiful._


	7. Chapter 7

Beatrice hears it accidentally one morning

"What do you mean a war?!"She hear Virgillia exclaims

"It was just a rumor but I know it will happen"He said

"How?"Virgillia asked

"Seirun"He said

Virgillia got the meaning of it

"You mean that time when you and..."Virgillia said

"Yeah, that time"He chuckled as if remembering something

"These kids"Virgillia said rather annoyed

"Now is the time for a showdown between us"He said

Virgillia is quiet

"Beato, you can come in you know?"He said

"How?"She asked

"I can smell you"He said as he dodge her shoe

Virgillia giggles

"Nice aim"He said as he picks up the shoe and another well aimed one landed on his head"Ow!"He said

"Serves you right"Bice said irritated

"I assume you heard?"He said

She nods

"Well, very soon I'll be called to the front line"He said as he looks outside the window

"The gale is going to blow soon, huh?"He mutter

She was puzzle what is he talking about?

"What are you here for?"Dante asked and she handed him a letter

Virgillia left and She turns to her husband

"What does it say?"She asked

"They want me to investigate something at a remote area in one of the province forest"He said as he read the letter

"What is the case this time?"She asked

"Month ago someone murdered Colonel Colombo and the young lady Fiona Colombo and burn the house but the villagers often see miss Colombo as she is alive"He explain

He keeps talking

"He is talking like that again as if he knew everything, Dante De Lucas"She thought

"I'm a gray wolf and I was exiled in Saillune"He said

"Gray Wolf, mysterious and scary Dante"She thought

"We'll be leaving tomorrow"He said as he stands up

She'll miss another day at school she better call the school

"Is your foot okay?"She asked as she is worry about his right foot

"Yeah, it was"He said as he lift his right leg

Beatrice saw it a month ago and thought it was just a dream but when she woke up she saw him putting his prosthetic leg back when he woke up and sometimes she can hear him moan in pain and usually he always has an impulse to scratch his foot and suddenly remembering he has none anymore

"Must have been very painful"She said

"It was but that was over now"He said

Beatrice doesn't believe as she know the after effects of amputation, phantom pain he'll carry it his whole life like a constant reminder of his burden

"Anyway we better pack up"He said as he walks out excitedly

She smile at least he is cheerful

She is sitting in the classroom when Vincenzo enters

"Mrs. Lucas"He greeted her

She knows that he is the one who reveals Dante's past and cause him a lot of pain

She glares

"Oh, the young miss angry because her dog is insulted and still being insulted"He said sneering at her

Bice is getting more and more pissed off

"Or is it the fact that to him you are nothing more than a broodmare for his future spawn seriously what is your father thinking marrying you off to a monster"Vincenzo said in a bitter tone because Dante a man who is known as a man who is a completely clueless girl magnet and not even showing any slight interest in other girl had Beatrice Castiglioni, the woman many men sought after because of her bloodline and her beauty

Bice on the other hand is controlling herself from hitting him or kicking him where the sun doesn't shine but she refrain herself after all she is a lady and ladies don't kick but his next words quickly change her mind into ladies don't but if it was an annoying pest she can make an exception

"To think that he is the one who stole you and took you by force, I hope any Abomination you have with him die"He said

"What did you say?"She said coldly as she stands up

"I-i say he is a bastard who stole everything without giving anything back and that any descendants and him should di-"Vincenzo was cut off as Bice foot planted itself hard on his crotch"Bitch!"He said as he attempted to lunge at Bice when she sidestepped him and kick his shin hard that he drop face first to ground

"You are the one who is despicable and a monster"She said coldly and looks at him with icy blue eyes that even send a shiver down Vincenzo's spine

"What does a woman know?"Vincenzo asked as he stands up

"I know because MY husband is a good man who is kind and help others without expecting anything in return and a gentleman who won't even look at his wife changing in front of him because he thinks it was rude to look and he doesn't know she is in love with him"She said

"What?"Vincenzo asked as he was finding it hard to believe the Death God and a tyrant is like that and also the fact he has a beautiful wife and still didn't touch her as any man who has two functioning eyes would do and the fact that Beatrice Castiglioni the most fickle and short temper woman is in love with her husband

"Why? Of all people why him?"He asked

"I don't know either"She answered

"..."Vincenzo is speechless

"But don't ever speak of MY husband like that"She said as she sat down and whole class fell silent

She can't stand people talking about her husband and this time she'll stand by him no matter what because she is his wife and also she is in love with him

Vincenzo on the other hand is frustrated and angry and jealous of Dante De Lucas, after all the effort to strike him down, he still come out victorious and also to make Beatrice hate him but it just prove that they have bonded more because of the incident, he looks at the woman he lusted after and thought of a scheme to make her hate Lucas

That night Bice is in the passenger seat of his car as he drive along the country road and she looks outside the window looking at the full moon and she looks at her husband and saw his eyes a bright red

 _"I'm home"She said as she go to the kitchen putting down a pastry she bought in a French cafe on her way home and to their room and saw her husband_

 _"Welcome home"He said as he put 3 days worth of their clothes_

 _"So what time are we leaving?"She said as looks at the clock, it was 4 in the afternoon when she arrive_

 _"After dinner"He said as he walks toward her and kissed her forehead which still made her blush and annoyed because she wants him to kiss her on the lips and pulled his head down and stand on her tip toe and kiss his lips which he grows accustomed to but still blush a little"You can go to sleep, I'll cook dinner"He said as he held her in his arm_

 _"No, I'll help"She said as she isn't tired and wanting to spend time with him_

 _"No, you'll destroy the kitchen"He said as he remembers the time she help him cook dinner_

 _"Come on, I was practicing since that happen"She said_

 _"No"He insisted_

 _They argue for hour not that she is complaining as he held her in his arms for hour and of course she won and that's how she find herself in the kitchen_

 _"Here, mix this like this"He said as he hold her hand and she comes closer to him her back touching his chest as he guides her hand on mixing_

 _"Then?"She asked as he let go of her hand and move away and cut some vegetable_

 _"Put these in"He said while handing a bowl to her and she put it in the bowl_

 _"Come here"He commanded_

 _She oblige, in all honesty Bice doesn't like being boss around and honestly she is disobedient but Dante has a magic that made her eager to obey his every command not that he has a lot_

 _He positioned himself behind her and hold her hands guiding her on how to cut foods, she of course use this as an opportunity to snuggle closer to him_

 _"Very good"He said_

 _Dinner was done and they are eating and desert comes and she took out what she brought, she brought various kind of cake and of course it includes her favorite chocolate cake and Dante's favorite coffee cake and caramel cake, she is still surprise to find he has sweet tooth and a love to everything bitter, she found that out one day as she tried his black coffee._

 _"How did you know?"He said bright eyed as he eyed the cakes like a child_

 _She giggles as she watch him, Bice is finding it hard to believe that he is the brute everyone is talking about and not to mention the killer she heard about, Bice find it fitting to call him a wolf (minus the pervert thing) he is vicious and brave as a wolf and cuddly as a wolf_

 _"I had a guess"She lies as she didn't guess she likes watching him_

 _They ate it, she constantly steal a glance at him as he ate the cake with a smile_

 _She just finish bathing and she saw it, his eyes is not the Violet Hue she loves so much but a bright red as he looks at the moon_

 _"Are you done, Beato?"He asked_

 _"Your eyes"She said as she looks at his Ruby orbs_

 _"Oh, it's the night of the full moon and as a Gray Wolf, my eyes become red as it enhance my abilities"He explained_

 _"What are the abilities of the Gray Wolves?"She asked curious_

 _"Well, for the male wolves it's our Physical prowess and for the Females it's their intellectual prowess"He said_

 _Now that made sense on why he is much stronger and durable than any man she knows and that was saying something_

 _"That's why every wolves has an intended female"He said_

 _"Intended?"Bice asked_

 _"Their mate to be and the other half of any gray wolf to match any of their mate ability"He explained_

 _"How about you? Do you have an intended?"She asked a little alarm that he has one before he was exiled_

 _"Well...there is this one person I meet and that person is just like me"He said as he smile_

 _She felt really alarmed at that_

 _"Just like you?"She said praying and hoping that he is joking but he crush that hope_

 _"She is a gray wolf and also the daughter of the noble who control the country"He said_

 _A noblewoman and what's more someone who is as powerful as his is_

 _"If her intellectual prowess is high, higher than an average wolf and that is saying something as we are known for being smart and strong and I'm stronger than an average wolf which made us a perfect match"He said_

 _Bice suddenly feels insecure and jealous as she knows that she is just an average human who is smart but not that smart as that woman that manage to match his physical prowess_

 _"I'll go take a bath then we'll leave"He said as he goes to the bathroom_

Beatrice stare at his eyes as he drove

"I hear that Colonel Colombo has a mistress"She said

"Really?"He asks

"I just hear it before the wedding"She said

"A mistress, huh?"He said as he seems to contemplate it

"Maybe the mistress done it"She said

It was plausible idea but Dante seems to be thinking and for some reason his eyes seems to glow

"Not enough Fragment"He said

Fragment? She is puzzle as she contemplate what he meant

"Your theory is very plausible but there is one thing that bothers me"He said

Then it click but she didn't voice it

She woke up when the sun hit her face

"We are here"He said

She saw the town as her eyesight adjusted, it was backwater with lots of tree, overall it wasn't glamorous but still very beautiful

They stayed in one of the townhouse and she knew that Dante doesn't want to stay long

They were taking a walk together

"Kya!"A woman scream

"Are you okay?"Dante asked as he help the woman stand up

"Yes, Thank you"The woman said

"You are welcome, Ms."He said

"Thalia Recordande"She said

"Nice to meet you Ms. Thalia, I'm Dante De Lucas"He said

"De Lucas?"Thalia asked"Have we meet before?"She asked

"Not that I recall of"He said"This is my wife Beatrice De Lucas"He said introducing Bice to Thalia

"Nice to meet you"She said politely

"Wanna come to my cabin, I'll prepare some snacks as thank you"Thalia said as she walks

They are at the cabin in the middle of the forest and she saw a tower overlooking all of the town

"That's Colonel Colombo's gift for his daughter"Thalia said

Dante seems to contemplate and she also thought of something

"Here have a piece"Thalia said as she offers biscuits

"Are you this village herbalist?"He asked

"Yes, I'm"She replied

"I see, then have you heard your Lord's death?"He asks

"Milord is already"She said as she close her eyes"That's why we never see milord anymore"She said sadly

"Can you tell us about the incident?"He asked

"Are you with the police?"She asked

"We are just a tourist who stumble in this town"Bice answered

"Is that so?"She asks as she keeps looking at Dante's face as if trying to remember where she saw him before

Thalia stands up and open the window

"Do you see that tower that was connected to Colombo's manor?"She asked as she pointed to the tower

They look at each other

"There are many people who venture in it and never come back since the Colombos die"Thalia said and they left thanking her for the food

Bice looks at the setting sun and to Dante as he talks to a townperson

"I don't think it's a good idea to go to that tower after dark"The man said

"What do you mean?"He asked

"That tower is haunted by the ghost of Lady Fiona and rumors had it that she continues to dwell in that tower, I myself saw her spirit in the forest one evening when I coming home from the woods a woman walks pass me and disappears suddenly"He said

"That seems scary"Bice said genuinely scared as for Dante she saw a faint smile as if he is remembering something

"Let's go"He said as soon as the man is out of earshot

"HUH?!"Bice exclaimed

And that's how they found themselves in the middle of the forest at night

Bice spotted in her peripheral vision and clung to Dante

"Hoh, the Great Golden Witch Lady Beatrice is scared of a ghost?"She heard Her husband tease her using her nickname which she has no idea where in seven hells come from

"Hmmmp"She hurump not denying the fact that yes, she is scared in fact she is prepare to run like she use to whenever there is a track and field competition at her school

"Did you know in the far away land there is a legend of the disappearing castle in the woods?"He said in a semi eery voice

"W-w-well t-tell away"She said

"Legend said that in a night like this, a castle appear out of nowhere just like that"He pointed at the Colombos manor

"T-that's the Colombos manor"She said trying convince herself that Her husband is just being immature and trying to scare her and also there is no such thing as a ghost

"Yeah, I know but that castle lure travellers to come inside to rest"He said

"W-well what a nice castle"She said, seriously?! Is mother nature also conspiring against her setting a eerie atmosphere

"If you enter the castle it was lavish but it has no servants as all of its servant is dead and only dolls in there"He said

She finds dolls really freaky

"One of the account of my uncle's journal said one of the men escape the castle and said his fellow soldiers mess the house making fun of the house but he sleeps and when wakes up they are all quite and he checks"He said looking around

"T-then?"She asked

"He saw all of his comrades dead and dolls were standing near there body with a knife and he runs out of the castle and report to the king and when the king investigate there is no castle, the castle ate their souls and become a doll looking for their next victim, so beware"He finish

"T-that wasn't scary"She said obviously lying

Dante laughs and she puffs her cheeks

They arrive at the gate

"No wonder they thought this is a haunted house"She said

"Anyway let's go in"He said

She pulls Dante back

"What?"He asked

"Look"She said pointing at wire

"Hmmm, someone sets a trap"Dante said and she felt something bump her foot

She pales as she saw what is it

"D-Dante!"She exclaims

A severed head on her foot

As soon as Dante saw it he readies the axe he is holding

Beatrice follows the trail of blood and saw the body, she looks carefully for more wire and found none

"It's still fresh"She said as she observe the body the still warm temperature indicate that he was killed maybe an hour ago

"Dante, Ms. Colombo is the culprit"She said

"How?"Dante asked surprise

"Because there is no such thing like a ghost meaning the one they are seeing is Ms. Fiona Colombo herself"Bice said

He smile and chop the wire and they enter the castle without stumbling into any trap

Beatrice doesn't notice it herself but she also has a sharp mind for a human

They stumble upon a corpse sitting in the chair looking outside

"This corpse"She said

"Is the mistress"He said

"Why do you say?"She asked

"Think about it, they only saw the supposedly dead Ms. Fiona but never the Mistress"Dante said

"But who could be the mistress?"Bice said as she racks her mind

Then suddenly

"Beato!"Dante exclaims as he slashed a vine

"A trap!"She exclaims and Dante picks her up and run"Amazing, Ms. Fiona must be a genius to make this kind of elaborate trap"She said

"This is no time to be amaze"Dante said as he runs from various traps and jump from the third floor as he saw no escape as the stairs collapse

"You okay?"She saw as she is surprise to see Dante still running after jumping from the third floor while carrying her

"Yeah"He said and then an arrow aimed to his head appears

"Dante!"She exclaims he dodge it

"Too close!"He exclaims

Yeah, someone fired it she didn't spot any trigger

"Dante, look out!"She exclaims as she saw the cliff in a split second and Dante stops just in time, they both sigh in relief

"Hello, dear visitor"A woman's voice said behind them

"Thalia!"Dante exclaimed as he put her down

"Nice to see you again, Duke De Lucas"Thalia said

"I knew it"He mutters

She gets it

"You killed your own father and his mistress The Herbalist Thalia Recordande"He said

She already suspected as no one really mention the Herbalist that should have been alive

"Haha haha, what gave it away?"She asked

"You yourself"Dante said as he aim his gun

"Oh, what a rude man pointing a gun to a lady"She mocks him

"Sorry, there is only two ladies I won't point my gun to"He said

Two?

"Hoh? Don't tell me you have a mistress too"Thalia mocks

He kept quiet

"Give up and surrender Ms. Thalia or should I say Fiona Colombo"Dante said

"Give up? Hahahaha"She laugh"As if"She said as traps sprung

"Well this is something I heard that Colombos are very...particular to their traps"Bice said calmly

"At least say that before!"Dante exclaims

"You are the one who rush head first!"She argue

Thalia is confuse these two who is in the face of death is arguing

"Hey"She called them

"Shut up!"Both of them screams at Thalia simultaneously

"Just a heads up would have been better, Idiot"He said

"I'm the idiot?! You are the idiotic one!"She exclaims

"Huh?!"He said as their face comes closer and growling at the other

Dante suddenly remember where they are and stand on guard like a knight gallantly guarding his princess

"Finally"Thalia said

And Dante shot her on the leg, Disabling the traps

"How?"She asked

"The trap is connected to you"He said as he walks closer and put the gun on her head"Checkmate"He said

"Heh"Thalia laugh and Dante hurried to Beatrice as they took cover to the nearest tree

"She exploded"Bice said as she was shock, suicide

"Yeah"He said

The next day they at least told the news to her father and gives them a good job for the effort and as sign of respect to the Herbalist and also to Fiona they erect a tombstone

They are driving home

"So how did you know?"She asked

"Well, the fact that the townspeople only talk about Ms. Fiona and the ghost story if you connect two and two together you get that she is the culprit as she often wonder back to the manor to see if anyone comes and kill them and as for the disappearance there is a basement and I think it's up to the official to know if it was true"He said

"The motive"She said as she reads the papers she requested to the townspeople about Fiona, Colonel Colombo and Thalia

"What is your theory?"He asked her

"Well, she is pretending to be her father's mistress, right?"She asked

Dante nods

"Well, from the data and her behavior, I think her motive is her father"She said as she reads the paper

"What do you mean?"Dante asked not getting the meaning

"Do you have a perfect image of your father? What if that image broke and you are disillusioned and thought that 'he is not my father' and in order to maintain your perfect image you kill both of them?"She asked him

Dante gets it

It was simple. She loves her father too much

"Anyway, Dante"She said

Dante suddenly sweats as he knows that tone

"What do you mean two ladies?"Bice asked while smiling

"Did I say that?"He asked trying to play dumb

"Hmmm?"She smiles

"Well...OUCH!"He screams as she pinch him

"Daaannntee~"She said

"Hehehe"He laughs nervously

"Don't 'hehehe' me!"She exclaims as she pinch him

"I'm driving here and what about these books?"He asked

"Those are rare books so I thought why not?"She said

He sigh

Beatrice is really a very bright girl.

"Hello, Captain Castiglioni"A woman with brown hair and gray eyes greeted him

"Captain Sylvestri"He said

"Reporting for duty"She said


	8. Chapter 8

It was Christmas eve and her father is throwing a party

Somehow Dante disappears from her sight as she greeted her relative

She keeps searching for him when she spotted him on the balcony

"Dan-"She cuts herself as she hear another voice

"Ehhh, so I miss a lot"The voice said which she identified as a female

"You bet"He said amuse

"Hmmm, no fair"She said

"Stop whining, you'll be back to duty"He said

"Yeah, it's been a while since we can talk like this"The woman said

"Yeah"Dante said

"I hear what happen, are you okay?"She asked

"Yeah, somehow I got out just fine"He said

The woman sigh

"Don't worry about it, it's fine really"He said

"They should have let you attend you know if I was the one with you in Sauville I could have convinced the official to at least..."She trailed off

"Dante, tell me"She said softly

"I know"He said

The woman seems to get it

Bice suddenly felt jealous as another woman knows her husband well enough that words is not necessary between them

"Dante"She called them

"Beato"He said as he walks closer to her and she wraps her arms around his waist

"Senorita Sylvestri, Merry Christmas"She greeted smiling a little forceful

"Mrs. Lucas, Merry Christmas too"Sylvestri smile too

"I see you two, already acquainted"Dante said

"Yeah"Beatrice said

"You bet"Gemma said as she thumbs up at Dante

"Can you act a little bit like a lady?"He asks

"Nope"Gemma said as she pops the 'p'

Dante seems to give her a flat look which Gemma laughs at

"Anyway shall we?"She said as she walks away

Dante seems to smile at this

Beatrice glares at the woman's back, Gemma Sylvestri is her rival and they are the same age except Gemma accelerated and able to graduate early

"Shall we?"He said as he looks at her

She nods not letting his arm go

"Fiorella, I see you meet your friend"Her father said and she glares

"They seems to be good friend"Dante said

"Dante"She heard Gemma called HER husband, she tightens her hold

"Beato, can you let go for a moment?"He asked as he tried to wiggle put of her grasp

"Hmmm?"She asked as she sends him a message

"Please, just for a while"He said trying to negotiate

"No means No"She said as she comes closer to him

"Dante"Bice heard the banshee again

"Coming"He said as he tried to remove her hand, is he really eager to talk to Gemma? If he wants to fool and joke around then she is here, his wife

"I'll be right back, I promise"He compromise

Her respond is to held his arm tightly

"Beato"He said

She tighten her hold

"I didn't get the chance to talk to her"Dante said

"Then talk to me"Beatrice said

"Beato, she is a friend"He reason

"And I'm your wife"She reason

"Please"He pleads

"...Fine"She said as she let's go but before he left she kiss him on the lips making sure her lipstick smeared on his lips

"I-I'll be right back"He said blushing and trying wipe the lipstick

"Fiorella, I think that's not an appropriate thing to do"Her father said teasing her

"Is there something wrong with showing affection to your spouse?"She asked not in the mood to be tease by anyone

Her mother chuckled

"I know"Her father said as she watch Dante talk animatedly with another woman

Why can't he talk like that to her? Why is he always formal with her? Is there something wrong with her? Those are the question that keeps invading her head

The party goes on and she isn't even enjoying it anymore, Her husband keep talking with Gemma. Her blood boils as she saw Gemma touching HER Dante's arm

"Fiorella, Relax Dante won't cheat on you"Her father chastise

Then she saw Dante walking back to her

"Did you wait long?"He said as he wraps his arm on her waist

All of her anger melted as her mind and body register that he is with her again and she relax a little

"Hmmp"She hurump

He laughs

"It seems you and Gemma are close as usual"Her father said

"Well, you know we are usually partners when it comes to activities so..."He said

"Yeah, you two are two peace in a pod and always having a stellar performance"Her father said

She suddenly had the urge to drag Dante to the nearest bedroom and mark him as her own because her instinct told her that Gemma is the only woman who can steal him from her

"Beato?"Dante called her

"Nothing"She told him as she melted because of his concern look and comes closer to him that even air can't get pass between them

Francesca saw her daughter alarmed look as Beatrice gaze at Dante more and more not even letting him go to go get something and she actually feared for Dante, she knows her daughter well enough to know that if Beatrice got something she wants she'll make sure it will stay with her and judging from her behavior Beatrice's feeling only gets deeper as time goes by and she is sure Beatrice will never let him go ever.

Bice is glaring, frowning and pouting at Dante

"Come on, I say I'm sorry"Dante apologized gently not knowing what he did

"At least be sincere"She mutters as she recall what happen earlier

"Gemma"Dante called Gemma over

"Yo"Gemma said

He laughs at this

"Here"He said giving her a present

Gemma smile softly but sadly"Thank you"

Dante smile happily and Gemma leaves to get food

"She is a my junior back in the academy"He said

"..."She knows that

Then for some reason Dante eyes bulge in it's hole

"What?"Gemma asked as she sat down beside her husband

"You really aren't a lady"Dante said as Gemma shamelessly chomp on her bread

"Food is food, Captain"She said

"Right, right"He said while eating his own food

"Dante, you want some?"Gemma asked while shoving a donut in his face

"Hey!"He exclaims

"Hehehe"Gemma laughs

Bice frowns with this interaction

"Dante"She heard Gemma called him

"You got crumbs here"Gemma said as she wipes the crumb on his cheeks with her pointer finger

"Thanks"He said as he wipes it off

She is gonna kill him for this

"Beato, really what is going on?"He asks confuse of her action tonight, she is usually not this...clingy to him

"..."She didn't answer isn't it obvious already she is jealous of Gemma

"I'll bake you something"He said hoping that she calms down a little

"..."She remains quiet as she fumes silently

Dante on the other hand doesn't know what is wrong with Beatrice and keeps trying to make her open up to him

They arrive at their residence

"I'll do anything just tell me"He said as he embrace her for some reason embracing her always works and sure enough she leans closer him

"Anything?"Beato asked

"Anything"He said

"Then kiss me"She said

"Eh?"He said shock and blush

"Kiss me"She said as she stands on tip toe and wraps her arms around his neck pulling his head down a little

He oblige and puts his lips on hers chastily but she turn it into something else and he lets her do what she wants but didn't let it escalate further as he broke it

"Forgive me?"He said as he panted

"Maybe"She said playfully

He smile a little meaning he knows she already did

"Anyway, Beato look at your dresser"He commanded

"Why?"She asked suspiciously

"Just do it and..."He said as he kiss her again on her forehead"Merry Christmas"He said as he exited their room

She was puzzled but she starts getting ready for bed anyway

She was waiting for him to come back but he didn't, she falls asleep waiting for him

She didn't expect him to be in bed with her but she can at least tell whether or not he comes to bed with her last night but she knows he didn't because the space beside her didn't smell like him

She looks around for him but she didn't find him

"Virgillia, have you seen Dante?"She asked

"No, not since this morning"Virgillia said

Where could he be? She wants to celebrate Christmas day with him

She was disheartened at this

She was about to call her father to asked where Dante is when she remembers that he told her to look at her dresser which she did and found a present wrapped in pink and yellow ribbon

She unwrap it and saw a jewelry set, a small pair of sapphire earrings, golden bracelet and a sapphire neclace

It wasn't grand or anything but she can tell he had them custom made, they are simple but beautiful

She smile how thoughtful of him, she is thankful but she want to celebrate Christmas with him after all this is the first time they are celebrating as a married couple

She dialed her father

"Hello?"She heard her father

"Papa"She said

"Fiorella, what's wrong?"She heard her father asked her

"Did you know where Dante is?"She asked

"No, why?"Her father asked worried

"He didn't come back for bedtime last night so I thought you called him"Beatrice said as she too is becoming more concern

"Ah..."Her father said as if he realized something

"Papa?"She said

"Don't worry, he is just somewhere he'll come back tonight"Her father said

"Understand, papa and Merry Christmas"She said disappointed that her husband won't be celebrating with her

"You too, Fiorella"He said then hung up

She sigh sad that Dante is not here, she goes to the library and maybe she can make the lonely feeling disappear by reading but alas, it didn't even distract her

She goes to his study but it made her loneliness even worse, she sigh and give up

She goes to their room and pass the time in there

She hears the door open as she woke up from her nap

"Beato?"She heard Dante's voice

"Hmmm?"She replay

"Do you like my gift?"He asked her

"Yeah but..."She trailed off

"But?"He asked

"I want to celebrate Christmas with you"She said turning around to face him

He smile sadly

"Where have you been?"She asked him

"Nowhere..."He replied

She was suspicious

She comes closer and kiss him on the lips but his reaction is not what she expect

"?"She was confuse

He suddenly back away from her

"S-sorry, it's just...I have to cook something for dinner...is there anything you want to eat?"He said stumbling with his words

"Anything"She said still surprise by his behavior

"Sure"He said as he exited their room

She was hurt by that it's like he is brushing off her womanly charms

She followed him to the kitchen actually scared that he is just an illusion made by her

She saw him his back to her chopping vegetables

"Can I help?"She asked as she looks for another apron and ties her hair in a bun

"Sure"He said as he turns around and smile at her

She helps him cut the ingredient as he moves to the stove, he seems to be avoiding making contact with her

"Dante?"She said as she walks closer to him irritated

"Hmmm?"He reply and he almost jump away when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his stomach from behind

Beatrice on the other hand frown at his sudden refusal to be touch by her

"W-what is it?"He asked nervously

"Why are you doing this?"She asked him

"Huh?"He asked confuse

"Avoiding me"She said sulking

He didn't answer

She held him tighter to her as she burries her face on his broad back now that they are close enough, she knows he is standing 6'5, he totally towers over her as if telling her who is her master at the same time protecting her from danger, intimidating but at the same time gentle, sturdy at the same time fragile

"Sorry...It's just that..."He said

"Just what?"She asked urging him to open up to her

"...Nothing, Don't worry"He said

Beatrice never likes secrets so she is hating this side of him always keeping her in the dark never letting her in but at the same time letting her in

"Dante"She said

Dante knew that tone she won't let this go easy but he can't tell her anything

"I had a stomach ache...ow, ow"He said while imitating a person with a stomach ache but he knew it will never deceive his wife sharp wits and intuition

"...Fine"Bice sight defeated as she knows she can't have her husband open up to her that easy eventhough she is his wife

She just embrace him from behind but he quickly move away from her

"At least be courteous to me and let me hold you I didn't get to do that last night"She said as she inhale his scent

"You do that everyday"He argues

"But not last night, I want to keep holding you everyday for the rest of our lives"She said as she rubs her face on his back affectionately

He didn't answer

Bice is getting annoyed and irritated, he never show any interest in her as a woman and as his wife

He only show interest in her as a life partner and a platonic one at that...she is just a friend in his eyes but her on the other hand felt the opposite...she sees him as a lover, a man, her other half and the father of her future children

Who does he sees as a woman then?

"Beato, set the table dinners ready"He said after an hour

She oblige and set their table

He sat beside her as per usual but for some reason he seems far away, Bice didn't want that, she wants him to be near her both in body, mind, heart and soul but she only had his body and she want more of him each and everyday she desire him both in body and heart

Bice can't openly express her love towards Dante but if he lets her she'll express it both emotionally and physically but that's the point she already showed him constantly, kissing him but that's all to it nothing more of a kiss on the lips that becomes passionate

In their bedroom that night she traps Dante's warm body in between the bed and her body as she make-out with him hoping and praying it will escalate further but Dante proves to be a very pent-up man

She deepens the kiss as her hands moves on their own accord on his bare chest, grinding herself against him, she nip his lips lightly and puts her tongue inside his mouth again as she continues her own insatiable hunger for him

"Beato..."He said breathlessly as he called her in between kisses

She responds by deepening saying 'I won't stop'

She broke the kiss as she affectionately kiss his cheeks and his chin then back to his lips, she felt something hard against her thighs

He moans as she rubs against the hard object and she felt a wave of desire in her core, almost there

*knock* *Knock*

She groans in frustration as she stops

"Who's there?"Dante asked breathlessly

"...It's Virgillia"She heard Virgillia and she almost screams at Virgillia to leave as they are busy

"What is it?"He asked

"...Urgent news"Virgillia said calmly

"From where?"He tried to say it calmly as Beatrice bit his neck lightly

"...La fée de Goldeb"Virgillia said

"...Ce n'est pas une blague drôle Mademoiselle Michelle"Dante said as he tried to ignore Beatrice kisses on his body

"...Je sais mais je ne plaisante pas"Virgillia said

"Compris, je vais regarder la lettre demain"He said sternly already blocking out Beatrice insistent kissing and nipping

When Virgillia left Beatrice stop as the interruption destroy the mood

"What does she want?"She asked

"Apparently, there is another mission for me"He said as he seem to contemplate this

"From papa?"She asked

"No, no one knows about this"He said as he sits up

"When are we leaving?"She asked

"I guess in two days it will depend on how urgent it was"He said as he embrace her

Dante just stare at the woman in his arms as she snuggle deeper into his warmth and disentangle herself from him and lay down, he lay down and he felt Beatrice wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his chest

"Dante..."She said

"Hmm?"He answered as he plays with her blond hair

"Merry Christmas"She said as she burries her face on his chest

Bice missed the look and it will certainly melt her heart if she saw it, Dante's eyes soften as he smile at her

"Merry Christmas too, Beato"He said as he wraps one arm around her Beatrice forgot her irritation as she registered that he is here tonight with her and fell asleep easily

The next day Dante is in his study as she reads the letter that was written in a neat and beautiful cursive writing

Lucas,

I expect you to read this letter as it was an order from me that you solve this case and catch the criminal as it was dangerous to let the criminal roam free and it was none of my business but this will interrupts...the plan and I want that criminal gone in jail or dead is fine, on the other paper you'll read the full profile of the person

The location should be St. Lucia all girl school

Goodluck,

Victorique De Musgrave

He sigh

Fine he'll do it as per her order

He smile sadly


	9. Chapter 9

True enough they left after 2 days it was really urgent after all

"So the location is the all-girls academy near our town"She said as she reads the documents she gathers the moment Dante told her about the case, she research it faster than he anticipated, that's why he always thought that instead of a lawyer she should have been a detective

"Yeah, for some reason the criminal choice of location is...interesting"He said as he brainstorm this one

Dante always thought that the secret mission he was given by Captain Castiglioni and all of Italy is pretty simple to the point even the most illiterate person can solve it but this one and the other one in Sauville is the hard ones to solve because those are the cases Victorique can't solve anymore, so she requires his assistance even in death

"Interesting? Well, you can say that but the case problem is why? Right? We already knows who done it and also how it was done but the reason is unclear"Beatrice said as she reads the papers

Beatrice is also amazing no wonder she was chosen as his watson by the most amazing detective of all

"Is that related to the method of killing?"He asked

"Yes, it was but as for the method..." She said as she seems to re-read the method and the autopsy of the victims

The method is rather uncouth, the women's abdomen is cut off, revealing the womb

"How...tasteless"She said as she reads

"Really?"He asked amuse

"How do you feel getting your abdomen cut?"She deadpanned

"Well, humiliating to a woman, I guess"He said

Bice smiled at that he really is clueless when it comes to everything that involves a woman and their heart

She saw her husband's forehead cress a little as he thinks hard about this case, the only time that happen is in Sauville when they are looking for Victorique De Musgrave's body

"Vraiment, princesse, vous savez comment faire courir un homme même dans la mort..."He mutters in french

They arrived at the school late in the afternoon and was instantly greeted by the headmistress

"You must be..."The headmistress said as she looks at Dante

"Yes, Dante De Lucas"He introduced himself

The headmistress nods

The headmistress is an old woman who would look like Bice's strict grandmother

"Well, tell me where and when did you last saw Mr. Ricardo?"Dante said as she saw uncertainty in his face

"Well, that is a very hard question regarding the time and place, sorry"She said as she scratch her head

"That's okay, miss but can I investigate?"Dante asked

"Sure, the school is giving you access"The old woman said

"Thank you"He said as he bows his head slightly

"So?"She asked him

"Well, they didn't give me enough information that's why we need to investigate"He said

Bice is contemplating about the case again for some reason this case is incomplete

They stumble upon the library and roams it for clue

"Ugh!"Dante hit someone

"Watch where you going!"The female said angrily

"Sorry"Dante said"huh?"She heard him said as she looks at her husband's face and sure enough he is burning holes on the girls face

"Didn't you know that it was rude to stare?"The girl asked a little irritated

"Excuse me for the rudeness young lady but can I asked you a question?"He asks

"What is it?"The girl said

"Are you perchance related to Avril Bradley?"He asks

"Eh? How did you know my aunt's name?"She asked

"I'm her friend when we are students at St. Marie Academy"He said

Then a look of realisation enters the young girls eyes

"Are you by any chance Mr. Dante?"She asks

"Yeah but how did you know my name, Avril has a lot of friends"He said confuse

"My auntie is right you are really a dense head"She said laughing

She has to agree to that but why would Ms. Bradley call him that

"Pardon my rudeness, Sir Lucas I'm Liana Bradley"She said as they shook hands

"I didn't know Avril is already an aunt back then"He said

For some reason the girl gave him a flat look

They are at the school garden when Liana brought it out

"There is ghost story that starts circulating around the school a month ago"She said

Dante seems to have a very nostalgic look in his eyes

"When night come in the library you would hear footsteps when it was supposed to be close and when the housekeeper checks that said housekeeper is found dead with her abdomen slice open like someone is having a ceremony"She said

This caught Dante's attention

"What else?"He asked

"My, I didn't know Sir Lucas is interested in ghost stories from what I heard from my Auntie you are a scaredy cat who screams a lot whenever auntie tells you a ghost story"Liana Said

Bice giggles as she had the image of her husband screaming like a girl

Dante blush at this

"Well, this is something I heard from the headmistress but she saw a man in the library but when she checks area the man is nowhere to be found"Liana said

Then the bell ring

"Well, it's time for class, nice talking to you Sir Dante and my Auntie told me if I ever saw you she said hi"Liana said

"Tell her I say Hi also"Dante said

"She'll be happy to know where you are after all Miss Victorique is not around and she could have a chance"She said as she walks away

"Eh?"Dante is confuse

Liana wave goodbye

"Eh? What does she mean? Eh?"Dante said puzzle

Bice is also shock at this, again another woman, she looks at her husband's face for any attraction to the said woman but found only confusion

She sigh

"Do you have any idea what she meant about Avril having a chance?"He asked her

"Idiot..."She mutter under her breath

"Eh?"He asks

"Anyway, I think you already know this but the library is a point of interest, Yes?"She asked changing the topic

"Yeah, you are right"He said as he think of the answer

They went back to the library

"Hmmm, the body is found over here and Ricardo disappears over here"He said

"Yeah, Dante it is possible to know the structure of this school?"She asked

"I'll see to it"He said as he thinks

She keeps walking when she saw a faint blood-stained

"Dante"She called him

"What is it?"He asked while he was walking

She pointed at the blood-stain

"Is it the victim's blood that the police forgot to clean up?"She asked him

Something seems to click

"Good work, Beato"He said he pats her on the head

She blush at the gesture

"W-what do you mean?"She asked

"This is a different location than the other body"He said

Something clicks in her mind

"You mean this is the blood other than than the victims?"She asked

He nods

"Most likely the criminal's"He said as he observe the clue

"How can you say?"She asked as she constructed other possibilities

"Why?"He asked

"This might be a blood of other victims that might have depend themselves and gotten injured in the process"She said as she remembers that the man they are looking for is a big man

"No, this seems similar to a crime..."He stopped mid way

She raised an eyebrow and ignore it

"I mean this seems to be a very peculiar crime"He said

"How so?"She asked

"The evidence and clues never really lead us to anything at all but for some reason they all made sense"He said as he search for another clue

"Remember Lucas clues are always vital small or big it doesn't matter clues are clues and also it connects to everything try and connect it to everything and it will lead to the truth and also don't forget the heart everything is tastless without heart"

He smile

"Beato, let's go look somewhere else"He said

She nods

They ended up in the garden and they search for clues

Dante notice a faint bloodstain in the cement it was too faint that it would be unnoticeable by passerby

"What is it, Dante?"She asked

"Here"He said

Beatrice comes near and she saw a faint bloodstain just like the one in the library

"Just like the one in the library"She said and something clicks

"Exactly"Dante said as he knows Beatrice notice

"Then the criminal escape here"She said

"Yeah and your theory on the self defense is plausible"He said

"Hey you"A male voice said

They look behind the and they saw a man in his mid 20s with black hair

She looks at the man he is a big man with a strong build, Just a little taller than Dante

"We are here to investigate the murders, do you mind if I asked a few questions?"Dante asked politely and the man glares

"Children should stay out of this!"He exclaims quite rudely to Dante and walks away bumping his shoulder with Dante

"That's rude"She mutter as she grips his sleeves

His eyes narrows

"Yeah, I guess he is"He said"Beato"He said

"Yes?"She asked

"Do we have a picture of the criminal?"He asked

"None, he was not caught yet just details"She said

"I see"He said

In the afternoon after they ate lunch they meet with Liana again

"Sir Dante"Liana wave at hin

"What is it?"He asked

"A letter from Auntie"She said as she hands hin several letters all address to him but no home address just a name

"But how did you know?"He asked how did Avril knows he'll meet Liana here

"She said a certain someone tips her"She said

He knows who after all there is only one person who knows that he is coming here

"Thank you"He said and she left

Bice eyed the letters and become suspicious of the letters, What if it was a love letter? What if that Avril Bradley is actually the woman he is planning to marry if her father didn't arrange their marriage? What if someday he suddenly divorced her and marry that woman? She can't bear to think of him embracing another woman in a way a man embracing his wife, she don't want that, Dante is hers and hers alone and the only one he is allowed to embrace like that is her and no one else

"Beato?"She was suddenly brought out of her reverie

"Nothing"She said as she comes closer to him it's not that she didn't trust him but she is worried of his lack of interest in her as a woman

"The fragments are all aligned"He said as his Violet eyes seems to glow

"Huh?"She asked confuse

"Avril's letters gives a clue"He said

She isn't glad that another woman helped him but she is a little grateful

"But how do I go about proving it?"He asked himself

He is thinking for a way, he can't carelessly accuse someone, then he heard a gunshot

"Wha?!"Beatrice exclaims as she heard it

Then the headmistress emerge with a riffle and said to several teachers to hurry

"Beato, let's go!"He said as he runs after them

She follows him, she saw him stop and she stop too, she saw the headmistress and several teacher

"Don't shoot!"She heard Dante but it was too late the headmistress already shoot

They go to the sight

And found a dead body

Beatrice flinched

Dante on the other hand remains calm and collected

"I swear I shoot a bear"The headmistress said

Dante seems to find something and he smiled

"What is it?"She asked him

"I'll explain later"He whispers to her

"Call the police, don't touch the body"He said

"I'm innocent"The headmistress said

"Stay in your room Madame"He said

The headmistress cries as she was escorted

Bice saw the other teacher smile wickedly

"Beato, someone is an accomplice"He said

"Who is your guess?"She asked him

"One of the assistant"He said

She nods in agreement

"How did you know that the headmistress is innocent?"She asked

"She shoot an actual bear"He said

"How did you know?"She asked him

"The position of the gun, the body was found a little further in the direction of the gun, it will be unnoticeable to the others"He said

That's a sound argument but nevertheless amazing deduction

"You will find a dead bear with a bullet in it's head in that direction but don't tell anyone yet"He said quietly

She nods this is a crucial evidence that proves the innocence of the headmistress

"I have a favor to ask you"He said

"What is it?"She asks him

That night

She is already regretting agreeing to this as she walks across the dark corridor of the huge library but she trust him with her life so she is sure he is nearby following her

*creek*

She steps on a trapdoor of sort then a footsteps

She quickly hid

She saw a man's figure his back on her

One thing for certain it was the criminal

She looks around for a weapon and she saw a amethyst glint in the darkness

"Dante"She thought

She stay still and walks accordingly matching the man's movement but she steps on wrong floor and it creek

"Hahaha"She hears the man laugh

He tackle her to the floor knocking her breath out

"Gaak!"She gasped for air as the man pinned her to the floor by her neck and then she saw him raising the knife and he was about to stab her when something or rather someone tackles the man, letting her free

"RUN!"She heard her husband as he pinned the man in the floor and then she hears her husband being thrown off the floor

"Ahhh!"Dante scream as he landed a punch on the man's face

She heard fist and flesh colliding as the two men fights

"Gaah!"She heard Dante then a heavy thud

She looks behind her and saw Dante pinning the man on the floor and fitting for his name she saw his eyes glowing red in the darkness

The Gray Wolf, Dante's bloodline, The Legendary Gray Wolf

"Haaah!"The man struggle beneath him but Dante overpowered him by just one hand

She heard a growl

"Monster..."The man said as he realize what he is facing

"Run..."He said to her

Then in a moment the man punch him in the throat making him spit blood and he was pushed away and the man run

He cough blood

"Dante!"She said as she runs to his side

"*cough*...gaaak...*cough*...after him...aahhh...akkk...*cough*"He said painstakingly as he stands up wiping blood on the side if his mouth

He calmed down for a minute but his voice is husky and strain

"Let's go"He said

She nods, she'll worry about his throat later

They found the trapdoor and went in following the passageway and ended up in the garden

So what he is saying is true, the criminal knows the school crooks and nooks but he can't accomplish it without an accomplice

Dante tackled the man to the ground the moment he catch up to him

The man shrieks and Dante was thrown off again but he quickly regain his footing and tackle the man to the ground and just like that fist was thrown between the two men and she has to admit Dante showing his strength is strangely arousing, she is starting to wonder how does it feels like to feel his hard body against hers and feeling of his strong arms around her and the feeling of being pinned down by her wrist as he thrust into her and feeling his strength as he holds her

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Beatrice"She mentally slaps herself as there is more pressing matter here

She saw Dante throws a punch in the man's face and a punch in the guts and she saw the man's face and build and she instantly recognize him

The male teacher from earlier

She understood why he ask about the killer

"You bastard!"The man said or rather Ricardo said

Dante growled in a primal way

And Ricardo throws a punch on his guts only for Dante to caught his arm and twist it and pinned him to the floor

Dante won

"What are you?"Ricardo asked

"You have no right to asked a noble right? Mr. Ricardo"He said

"You are..."He said as he recognized him after all he is famous

Duke Dante De Lucas

"She is here"Ricardo said

She was puzzle

"No, she is not"He said

Ricardo seems to get it

"Her order is to capture you or kill you"He said as he puts an arm on his neck

"If you don't want the latter then, give me what you stolen from her"He said calmly

"I got it, I got it..."Ricardo said as he hands a box, a piece of paper, an envelope and a small jewelry box

He escort him to a room and ties him up

Come morning and her father arrive with several police

"Now, confess who is your ally?!"He said aiming for his head

"The assistant teacher"He said

Dante nods and looks at the envelope and his eyes widened and looks at Ricardo

"Mr. Ricardo did you read something?"Bice suddenly felt a very cold chill down her spine as she heard Dante's cold voice

Bice is scared of that tone

"H-have mercy, I-I was ask by someone t-to collect it!"Ricardo said frantically

Dante remains silent

"I-I didn't tell my contractor yet so..."Ricardo is practically begging now

"So only you know, huh?"He said coolly, she knows he knows that Ricardo is telling a truth

Ricardo nods

Dante smile

Ricardo smiled relief as her father too let's out a sight but Dante's next action actually caught them off guard

"Then please stay silent..."Dante said in a sickening cheerful voice as he puts his gun in front of Ricardo's face

"Eh?"Ricardo is shock

*Bang*

"For eternity..."Dante said as Ricardo falls down with a gaping hole on his face

All of the people in the room especially her is shock, nevermind the others, they are use to seeing dead bodies and killing hell, even her

Sure, she hears rumors but this is the first time she saw her kind and gentle husband kill somebody in cold blood

"Dante!"She hears her father

"The order is to capture him if he didn't know anything and kill him if he knows too much"Dante said coldly

"But killing him..."Her father said

"Isn't it great one less useless and no good criminal in the world"He said

Her father backs away slightly

"Are you that much of a pathetic man, Don Castiglioni? To be afraid with your own Son-in-law"He asked

"Well, I guess a tool is just a tool and you are not different"Her father said"Clean it up"Her father command while walking out

They arrested the assistant teacher

They are driving home

"How did you know he is the criminal?"She asked still trying to make sense of what happened earlier

"The bandage"He said

"Huh?"She asked confuse

"Ricardo's hand was bitten by the last victim"He said"and the bloods is his"He said as he looks ahead

"Also the fact that the assistant teacher is an accomplice is also like how Liana have Avril letter meaning she is the messenger on the happenings"He said

"So, the school is actually a old prison?"She asked as she reviewed the map

"Yes"He said as the passageway is a dead give away"Here is a bonus, remember the ghost story Liana told us?"He asked

Beatrice nods

"The man in that story is Ricardo himself and the reason I asked about the blueprint of the building is because I want to confirm every secret passageway"He said

And everything connects

"Amazing!"She exclaims impressed by her husband's deduction

He smile

"Then I think I have a theory on the motives"She said as she figure it out

"Oh?"He said telling her to fire away

"According to the data I collect, he is from the slums and he is abuse by his parents and the fact that he is part of the mafia doesn't help, so he seems to be a normal man in the inside but he has a womb complex or something he wants to go back to his mother's womb and be reborn again"She paused"Well, it's not his fault this world is cruel"She said

"Even if that is the case then I have no sympathy to him because he only sees the surface of this world's cruelty"He said as he drives

She looks at him with understanding, he after all sees how cruel is this world

She also know how he found out about the accomplice, he explains it to her

The pin he found lying next to the body in the forest and motive is simple to gain power in the school and that wraps the case this time

They arrive that night and Dante left Beatrice in the bed sleeping, he was careful not to wake her up and heads to his study

He picks up the box and saw the national treasure of Sauville

The Blue rose

He looks at the familiar blue diamond

He looks at the piece paper

It was Victorique's Achilles heels

And lastly the memento box, her memento box that will never be burried beside her body, the box that contains fragments of her short life

He opens the envelope and sure enough it was the plan for the storm, he puts it away inside his desk and twist the wolf's head and a passageway opens on the floor

He descends and saw the already familiar light of the 1000 tons gold or more than 1000 tons gold ingot

Yes, this is his treasure room and all of the ingot is marked and convertible without using any illegal means and like a treasure room it contains many valuable things

The crown of Sauville

The Golden sword of the king

The bronze shield of the king

The symbol of Sauville, Victorique secretly gives back to him

He puts the Blue Rose alongside the treasure and all of the valuables he obtained

He ascend the stair

Forever sealing them along with his memories of those times


	10. Chapter 10

A small child was walking in the massive gate of a very beautiful and grand mansion to deliver a newspaper but the mansion seems to give a ominous aura

"Uhmm...hello Mister"The paper boy said to no one

Then a man appear

"Oh"The man said

The boy was startled

"Oh, thank you, how about a t-"Dante said

"Ahhh...m-monster!"The boy said running

"Eh? Monster? Isn't that a bit too much? I was just repairing my car"He said and he sniffs himself

He frowns

"Cripes! No wonder!"He exclaims

He stinks

"Dante, I just run into the paper boy screaming moster at the top of his lungs"He heard his wife said as she arrives home from the grocery

Beatrice is wearing a white fury coat and a black boots, a white scarf and a bonnet

"Welcome home"He greeted as she walks closer to him and he steps back making Beatrice frown

"Is something wrong?"She asked

"I stunk"He said

She giggles and walks closer

"I don't care"She said as stands on tip toe and wraps her arms around his neck and kiss him on his lips

He chuckled

"Go inside I'll join you shortly"He said as he bumps his forehead on hers and for some reason Beatrice blush

He smile which deepens her blush

"I-I got it, Stinky man"She said and for some reason she always switch from sweet to blunt and rude towards him the next

He smile that's what makes her interesting and...

No, he can't think of her like that because he'll betray someone and he doesn't want that

He shook his head as if to shoo away any idea of him and his wife like that after all, he only loves her as a friend and that was all besides there is no way she'll love him like that sooner or later they'll have to go their seperate ways and she'll be free to be with the man she truly love

Inside Beatrice is mentally kicking herself, why can't she be ladylike? She has to be rude to him instead of just saying what she wants to say

She sigh as she watch Dante work on his car

How can he stay outside only wearing a piece of shirt? It was freezing

She left and went to their bedroom to change

Dante was reading the letter he receives in their bedroom when he finished bathing

He was a author of the famous trilogy 'The Darkness of the Night' his name is Benito Rossi

He enters his study and found his wife reading the two book he receives yesterday

"Where is the third book?"She asks him as she finish it which made him remember another blond who loves reading books, he shook his head slightly, he can't think like that towards her it will be cruel and rude to think of her as a replacement to the woman he loves the most

"That's all of it"He said

Then he felt a foot on his left shin

"OW!"He screams

"It was a trilogy and therefore have to have a third book"She said

"Well, Mr. Rossi disappears a month ago"He said clutching his shin

"Grrr! What will happen to the love story? What will happen to Augustus and Brian's love?!"She growled

"Judging from the names they are both males"He said as he goes over to some papers

"It was a very exquisite story"She said

Who knew Beatrice is into same sex love

"Am not!"She exclaims

"Did my thoughts comes out?"He asked

"Your thoughts is showing on your face, Idiot"She said as she lightly bumps her forehead on his

Dante laughs at this

Her blue eyes seems to soften and before he can blink she kiss him and she immediately deepens it as she holds his face on both side to keep him from breaking it early when she wants more

She seems to enjoy kissing him lately, he felt the need for oxygen and he breaks it but Beatrice holds him in place just a little further from her face, she licks his lips and kiss him again when she knows he already catch his breath and this time she is deepening it more but one thought or rather the wolf in him protest and he immediately breaks it

She was panting and her blue eyes darkens and he knows it was desire he knows because he saw it when he was younger

"What's wrong?"She asked him bumping her forehead on his, the gesture is innocent as if her action earlier didn't happen

"Nothing"He said as he stands up and pats her head

She embrace him and let go immediately

She left before him

He slumps down thinking that she is doing this because of her duty as his wife, he needs to remind her that she doesn't need to do what she doesn't want to

He found her in the kitchen cutting vegetables

He wraps his arms around her waist from behind and burries his face in her hair smelling the already familiar scent of Vanilla

"W-what is it?"She asked stuttering

He instantly regrets doing it, she doesn't like this and he is disrespecting her

Now that he looks at her she is such a small woman he towers over her, making her look like a fragile doll, he needs to protect from every harm in this world

"You know, you are my wife"He said slowly

"And?"She urge him to continue

"I have every right to you"He said

"Yes, you have"She said and strangely enough she seems rather...excited

"But..."He said

This seems to change Beatrice mood

"We are arrange"He said as he embrace her closer

"What does it matter?"She asked him in a rather calm voice

"It matters because you don't love me"He said

She sighs

"And you don't need to do anything physical to me"He said

She was silent

"Just stay by my side"He said

She nods

"That's the request I'm willing to obey but beyond that is not acceptable"Beatrice said

He smiles but her next words made his blood run cold and he doesn't know why

"And I meant it in a way as a woman meaning If you want the pleasure of the flesh, I'll gladly give it to you"Beatrice said

"That's not what I meant I just want you by my side and nothing beyond that after all we are friends, right?"He said

"Friends?"She said

"Yeah, friends"He said

She is silent as she chops the vegetables

"Beato?"He said puzzles by her silence

She slams the knife down

He flinched

"Friends?! Friends?!"She exclaims, she exploded

"Y-yeah"He said

"I'm your wife!"She said

"Y-yeah but we can still be friends"He said trying to calm her

"That's impossible because 'friends' don't kiss each other like this!"She as she stands on tip toe and kiss him passionately she broke it immediately

"Beato, we are just friends"He insisted

"I'll get Renato, he can cook dinner"She said walking away

He was puzzled

Virgillia appears

"Ms. Michelle"He said

"You know she is angry"She said

"But why?"He asked his former teacher

"Because you are being cruel"Virgillia said

He was confused, he didn't do anything to her, he didn't even push her to do anything she doesn't want to, he just told her that she is a friend to him

"Kindness is cruel sometimes and that is what you are doing by saying that she can do anything she wants at the same time prohibiting her from doing what she wants to do the most"Virgillia said knowing it was futile for her former student to understand Beatrice feelings for him

He leaves the kitchen when Renato arrives

"Just let them be"She heard her husband said to her

"Yeah"She said resigning to the fact that they both still carries the same guilt

Both her and Dante failed to keep their promise to the same woman and she is hoping to at least atone for it by fulfilling her last request

"Watch over him, make sure he is safe and happy"Her charge said as she was preparing to accept her fate

"...As you wish, Milady"She bows before her master and sister

"Michelle, thank you and goodbye"The golden-haired girl said

"..."She didn't say anything and left

She is sitting in the train going to Italy and looks at her former home disappears by and by

"Goodbye, My cute, monstrous, sad, cruel, angry, kind, gentle and lonely Golden-haired Princess"She said as she knows the fate her beloved former charge will be facing

She sigh after all no matter how many years will pass she will never forget her so is Dante

That she is sure of because he can't never ever forget her kindness and that is something she prays that Beatrice herself can make him forget because he is being cruel without even knowing

She is in their bedroom and she just realized that she just throws a tantrum in front of Dante and he didn't even get it but she can't help it, he is hurting her feelings even more and he just admitted something that she already suspect

She is just his friend

She can't accept that, she is his wife and therefore he can't look at her like that, she has desire too and she wants Dante to take her everything, she wants Dante to want her...no that's wrong she wants him to love her like a woman, she wants him to love her just like how she loves him

She has to prove it to him that she is a woman and his wife therefore it is okay to look at her while she is naked, it's okay to touch her without him asking permission because she already permitted him to do all he wanted with her body

She has to calm down, she can't just throw her temper, she has to prove to him that she is the ideal woman, the perfect wife for him.

With that thought she smile and thought they are arrange anyways and it will take time for him to fall for her but she will be patient, she'll wait patiently for the day they'll share this mutual love, yes, patiently but first she has to apologize to him.

*knock* *knock*

She knows that knock

"Come in"She said as Dante enter

"Umm..."He was awkward to say anything

""I'm sorry""They both said in unison, they look at each other for a while and laugh

Yes, that's why Bice loves him so much, he is very easy to forgive

"It's okay though I don't know what I did"He said while laughing

She laughs as she walks closer to him and embrace him

"Forgive me?"He asked her as he wraps his arms around her

"Forgive what exactly?"She asked

He chuckle

That night Dante dreams of her looking at him accussingly with her Beautiful Purple Eyes the color of lavander with a tint of blue and sadness color it like the last expression he saw from her

He suddenly woke up and he felt a weight on his chest and a warm arm around his stomach

He saw Beatrice as she snuggles closer to him

He took a moment to watch his wife's face

Beatrice is indeed a very beautiful woman, she looks even more beautiful when she sleeps her expressive face is relax, she has long eye lashes the color of ebony and her eye brows match her Beautiful ginger-blond hair

He played with her long ginger-blonde curls and she snuggles closer to him, he holds her closer when she shivers slightly

He can't sleep anymore because if he close his eyes again he might saw her Beautiful Purple Eyes looking at him sadly and accusing him of ever holding another woman, of him ever kissing another woman

He stayed in bed for a little longer when he saw the sun rise he stands up, he always thought that he is cheating on Beatrice by thinking of another woman and he is cheating on her also by holding his wife

Her beautiful Purple Eyes use to be a symbol of hope, he always love her Beautiful Purple Eyes but now it was nothing but a reminder of how much of a useless man he is a useless, talentless, incompetent man and his incompetence cause her to die

He felt it again the pang of pain and longing grips his heart again

It was slowly killing him, he learns from her that living isn't just breathing but seeing the sky blue, seeing the world in colors not gray and seeing the sea as blue instead of gray and watching the sun sparkle on it's surface together

"Let's see the light sparkle in the ocean again, just the two of us"He said to the sleeping golden-haired girl on his shoulder

He promised her but he can't fulfill it anymore and while she is the one who taught him how wonderful it was to live she is the one who stole his reason for living, she is the one who stole his world because she is his world

He felt angry with himself again he has a wife and saying that even in his mind is like emotionally cheating on Beatrice

He sighs

They arrive at the Rossi Residence and saw a woman younger than Beatrice with blonde hair and she was cleaning something

He killed the engine and they both got out of the car to cold morning weather

"Is this the Rossi Residence?"He asked the obvious as to not reveal who they are

"Yes, who are you?"The girl asked

Dante saw the girl's clothes splattered in blood and a bloodied saw of sort he wasn't sure

He grimace at this

"Where is Mr. Rossi?"He asks

"He is inside"She said

He looks up and saw a man standing by the window

"I see"He said quietly

"Is he writting the third book?"He heard his wife asked

He facepalmed

Then the girl smile

"Are you a fan?"She asked

"Yes, since today"Beatrice deadpanned

"This is wonderful, I'll let you meet him, come tomorrow"She said

He mentally made a note to thank her later

"Sorry for the late introduction, I'm Adelina Rossi Benito's wife"She said as she curstied

"What do you think?"Beatrice asked him as she goes to being serious

"I don't know yet, the fragments are not enough"He said as he starts the engine

He knew that the fountain of wisdom is inside him too, after all they share the same bloodline but his is not as impressive as hers is but to other standard he is already considered a genius but not like her she is just amazing but he has to wonder if she felt this sensation whenever she solve a case because he felt as if he is being taken out of his body and into another dimensions and he can't tell this to anyone but he usually saw countless fragments as his brain connects it all

"Hmmm, let's wait tomorrow"She said

His mind is on the bloody hatchet and the blood splattered clothes of Adelina and the fact that she looks younger than his wife

That night he is brainstorming while Beatrice sleeps by his side snuggling against him contentedly

Missing people, Lana Donato and Mr. Rossi and the girl Adelina, the fragments us not enough yet to connect everything

He felt Beatrice snuggles closer to him he held her closer as to keep her warm, she seems to be comfortable with him enough to share a bed with him and she is the one who force him to boot, it was a week after their wedding and that actually puzzled him

He close his eyes and a vision of another Pair of Purple Eyes appear

He immediately opens his own Violet Eyes and close it again

"You said you'll protect me"A very familiar voice said

He woke up

A dream?

He puts his arm over his eyes as Beatrice is using him as a pillow and blanket

He need to cover it because he can feel the tears coming and he bit his lips to prevent a heartbroken and painful sob from escaping

Beatrice doesn't need to know that by the time they are wed he is still mourning someone

Inside Dante's mind he can still see her Beautiful Long Golden hair and Beautiful Purple Eyes the color of Lavander with a tint of blue facing her fate bravely and with dignity, Her blunt, rude, demonic, deadpan, sarcastic, proud, arroggant, smart attitude with her kind, gentle, loving, caring, lonely, sad, angry, affectionate, sweet and good nature and her childish smile that can melt and capture the heart of every person who would see it

He miss her so much, he didn't even get to cut his ties to the dead because he is a criminal and he doesn't deserve to see her one last time and say his goodbyes to the woman that save him, the woman he loves the most

Unbeknownst to him Beatrice woke up the moment his tears escape

She knows he is crying because she can feel and hear his heartbeat but she didn't budge and just pretend to sleep as she is feeling and listening to the faltering and rising of his chest while he cries quietly, she wants to comfort him but she can't he'll just tell her it was the usual nightmare, nightmares she knows will never leave him as long as he live, it will haunt him every sleeping hour, every dream of his will be plague of various demons from his past and even his waking hour and that is what she can call hell, a hell he can only see and she can't even help him cope with it

She can feel him calming down until he fell asleep again

An hour later she was awaken by his murmurs of 'Let go, maman, poppa! Help me! Somebody!' He is having a nightmare she knew has taken a root in reality, she holds his head on her chest as she adjusted, so this time he can hear her heartbeat, so at least he can feel someone is there for him even if he is temporarily trap in his own hell, a hell he didn't even deserve but was thrust into him

She has to wonder for someone who went through that he is a strong man and he grows up to be a gentle and kind-hearted man she know when he could have despise the world and everything in it because he has every right to

But she is glad nevertheless he turns up like this despite the cruelty of the world around him

She fall asleep holding him close to her heart as he calm down

Inside Dante's nightmare only one voice didn't torment him and it was a voice he was familiar with the most, comforting him, reaching out to him, he knows that voice as that voice seems to chase away all of his demons in his own hell

It was Beatrice's, his wife's voice that chase them away.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day they are inside the Rossi's residence

Beatrice and him is sitting on the couch while Adelina recites a quote from The Darkness of the Night

He can see Beatrice getting impatient

"Can I please meet Benito?"She asked impatiently

"We must wait after all according to the second book of the Darkness of the Night chapter 28 Brian to Alexander 'patience is a virtue every human must posess and good fortune will await those who waits'"Adelina said

"Wrong, it was chapter 15 of the first book, Augustus said that to Brian when they are in the hotel room"She said annoyed

Adelina was stunned into silence

"How can you not know that, even the stupidiest person can nggahh...mpppfff"She said as Dante covers her mouth

"How cute, Beato you know she is just testing you"He said as he covers her mouth

"Yes, that's right, Mrs. Lucas and as a price I'll let you see Benny"She said

Both him and Beatrice suddenly looks serious

Adelina guides them to Mr. Rossi's room

"Here it is"Adelina said

He is sure there is no way it was Mr. Rossi after all Benito Rossi has been missing for 3 years now

The door opens revealing

"You must be Don Lucas, you are younger than I expected"The man said

Benito Rossi

Both him and his wife looks at each other both surprise at this development, they are both expecting Benito Rossi to be missing thus confirming both of their theory

Adelina killed him

They enter along with Adelina as she shuts the door behind them

This man is in his early 30s with brown hair which match the description of Benito Rossi

"Good day to you, Mr. Rossi"Dante greeted

"To you too, Don Lucas"Benito said as he types

'Take her tonight'

"Call me Dante it makes me feel old"He jokes

"Sorry, sorry"He said

"So when will we see the third volume?"He asked

"Well, it may take a while but I was hoping that this will be great"He said

'Lana is inside the barn in the back of the house, when night fall get her out, don't worry about me'

"I want to see the ending of the book"Beatrice said

"Not now"Benito said

"Why?"He asked

'So Adelina won't get suspicious'

"So I can surprise this beautiful young lady"Benito said complementing Beatrice

"Thank you"Beatrice said not even the slightest flatter by the compliment

"I understand"Dante said

"Thank you for understanding"Benito said"Ah, no good it's a bad idea to write while talking it will distract me"Benito said as he rips out the paper out of the typewriter

"Well, we ought to be going"He glance at Adelina"But before we go do you mind signing my wife's book for me"He said motioning to Beatrice

"Anything for the Prima Bella"He said as Beatrice hands him the book

He signs it and hand it back to Beatrice slipping a piece of paper under and Beatrice grabs it careful not to be caught

"Isn't that great, Mrs. Lucas"Adelina said as she comes closer

"Of course"Beatrice said as she quickly puts her fist on her chest to make her look like a prideful lady instead of hiding the paper she has underneath

"Yep, it match he is our guy"Beatrice said as she match the signature on her book and the signature on the letter

"So he really is kidnapped"He said

"It seems so"Beatrice said as she puts her seatbelt on

"So we are going to rescue someone"He said

"Yeah, so what's the plan?"Beatrice asked him

"We wait"He said as they ride away from the house

Unbeknownst to the two of them a pair of gray eyes is watching them

She was in the car waiting for Dante munching on some of his cookies

"Ugh, it's tasteless"She mutters

"Beato?"Dante called as he enters

She looks his way only to find him having several foods in his arm

She stare

"So we should just wait"Dante said as he drives with several scratches on his face

She is munching on some of the bread

"Yeah but I have a feeling that we have to be extra cautious"She said

He nods

That night he park the car a little further away from the house

They are walking carefully

He heard Beatrice slips as she screams quietly

He caught her just in time

"Shh"He said

She nods, apologizing for her carelessness

They reach the barn and he readies his gun and because of his unusual acute hearing and sense of smell he detects another person in the barn and...a gun! He quickly moves away covering Beatrice body with his, just in time for the shoot to blast the door to pieces

"Drop the gun"He heard Adelina

"I knew it"He said as he tries to have a shoot at her but the moment he leaves the safety of the wall he was shoot at, fortunately he is already trained to move faster than usual

"I said drop the gun or else"She demand

"Or what?"He asked

*Bang*

"Gaaah!"He heard a familiar voice

Damn, she has taken Benito as a hostage

He puts the Golden revolver to the ground and raise his hands along with Beatrice

"Very good"She said as she moves close to them and she puts the shotgun on his back as she push him in and of course, he knows it was a silent threat to Beatrice that if she runs he'll be dead, she follows in

They are lock in a cell

He has to wonder sometimes, no one can faze his wife, Beatrice is a headstrong and fiery woman who wouldn't bend to anyone's will but the moment he was threaten she always seems to be on the verge of panic and worry and most of all she is scared and that cause her to bend on anyone's will and that seems strange to him

"How did you know?"He heard Beatrice said bringing him out of his stupor

"The carbon paper is very useful"She said and Beatrice gets what she meant

She reads about the conversation

"So I thought maybe just maybe, I could prepare a more hospitable welcome for the Lucas family"She said

As they watch Benito squirm in pain on the floor as his shin bleeds and Dante tense as he saw himself in the same position but in a different time his right shin bleeds as he was chase around the forest by his own kind, as they hunt him on the night of the full moon illuminating their red eyes making them ethereal and fantastical and Demonic

He felt a pain shot up in his right shin and even Though it was 10 years ago the pain is still unbearable and it combines with the image of that time 10 years ago

He crouch down as he held his artificial foot

"Dante, it's okay calm down"He heard Beatrice as he was trap inside his own hell again mixing with reality this time

The red blood, his mother's scream mixing with Benito Rossi's own scream of agony, His father's head, his mother's head, the blood red eyes, the pain

"Make it stop, Make it stop, Make it stop...ARGHHHH...UWAAAH...AHHHAHHH"He screams as image after image invade his mind every detail of it, blood too many blood on him, on his hands

"Dante! Come back to me! Snap out of it! Not real! Not real! You are here in Italy!"He heard Beatrice voice within the hell in his mind and Adelina laughter

"Interesting"Adelina said sneering and laughing mocking him

"Shut up!"He heard Beatrice screams as she held him, calming him down

"Dante, calm down we are on the mission, please calm down"She said already aware of his past

Trapped, he is Trapped, he can't get out of the cell, he needs to get out

"Dante!"Beatrice exclaims

He was snap out of it

Right, he needs to protect her, he need to return her safely

He shook his head but the image didn't leave him but he can think straight this time

He never really take his pills because he can manage easily and what's the point he will see it anyway so he does the most obvious thing and calm his mind

"I know who you are"He said as the images continues to invade his mind

"Oh?"Adelina said

"Adelina Donello, an avid fan of Mr. Benito Rossi's writting and very famous in the writting world as a stalker"He said calmly

Beatrice observe her husband and she was surprised at how fast he reverted back to his usual attitude

But She is wrong, Dante is still in his own hell, he just need to act calmly

"How did you know?"She asked

"We research a bit about you"He said as he took a piece of paper

"Hmmmp, you don't understand, do you think it was easy to make him write the ideal ending of the third book, he killed my Alexander"She said as she lost it

"You harass and kidnapped the Rossi's for such trivial reason?!"He exclaims angry to put a person in pain for such trivial reason

"Trivial?! Trivial?! You don't know what you are talking about he killed my beloved Alexander, Mrs. Lucas I promise I will kill you painlessly because you supported Alexander and Brian"Adelina said

He immediately protected his wife as he hid her behind him when Adelina aims her shotgun to Beatrice

"Are you dumb or perhaps just illiterate?"He heard Beatrice said behind

Guess the war is still on going

"Huh?"Adelina said confuse

"Brian and Augustus is obviously the main pairing because at the beginning Alexander didn't even HAVE a name"Beatrice said clearly a Brian and Augustus fan

"What? You!"Adelina said as she was about to shoot the two of them when

Benito stops her

"You stupid, writer!"Adelina said as she shot his stomach

"ARRGGH!"Benito screamed

Dante hears screams as they are being tortured, as they are stab in different parts of the body, as he hears his soldiers plea to forgive them, to spare them, as the soldier of the opposing side beg for their life, the sound of canon, the sound and smell of gunfire and gunpowder, the overwhelming stench of death

Ah...make it stop...he needs to concentrate or Beato is going to get killed

"Now, please die, Lucas"She said as she called them by their surname and aim

Think, think

Suddenly, someone attacks Adelina from behind and the shotgun landed near their cell

He checks and almost slap himself because there is no bullet anymore, he realized then and there that Adelina is also mentally unstable but on a different level, he is unorganized then because of his flashback

Another memory this time he almost lost it

Her

He can't withdraw yet

He thinks and an idea formed

He smack the shotgun on their cell but it didn't

Beatrice sees this as an opportunity and unbind her hair

"Let me, we don't have any time"She said as she caught his shoulder lightly pushing him aside and picks the lock which she opens within a second

He immediately runs outside to pick his gun but

"Looking for this?"Adelina said as she points the barrel to Beato's head

They are standing on stalemate

Careless, he let's everything swallow his senses that he didn't even hear Beatrice and another woman's scream when he runs for the gun

"Don't move if you don't want a hole on your wife's pretty head"She said

Beatrice on the other hand was caught off guard when she was tackled from behind and they wrestle of course, she is the one winning when Adelina done a dirty trick and she hit her in the stomach with something hard and she only realize it, she picks up Dante's revolver

Now, that pain subsided, she is looking for a chance to hit Adelina

She looks at Dante and she didn't see her usual cool and calm Husband and it was very unusal for Dante to lose his composure, she knows he suffers a psychological illness, PTSD or Post Traumatic-Stress Disorder, she talks about it secretly with her family doctor to at least help him when he is like this

She knows his past and she want to know the side effect and it turns out it was worse because he didn't have a proper help during those times resulting him to cope with it by himself

It was the effect of everything he went through

Her heartbroke, he didn't deserve any of that, he is only a kid then and he already witness many bloodshed and some is force to him, they force him to shed more blood with his hands

"Now, Don Lucas move here"She heard Adelina said and she saw it her chance

She push aside the gun and uppercut Adelina making her drop the gun

She sent a right hook and it landed on Adelina's face

"You BITCH!"She exclaims as she attempts to land a punch at Beatrice only for her dodge it and Bice kick her on the stomach

"That's a payback from earlier"She said as she walks back to her husband who already picks up the gun but he is still disoriented as he has his flashback

She took the gun and pointed it to Adelina

"Hmmp, an high class lady doesn't know how to handle a gun"Adelina said

She knows how to, Dante taught her how to, a month ago but she doesn't know how good is her aim

"Give up"She said as she aims the gun on Adelina

Suddenly a hand took the gun

"Dante?"She asked questioningly

She saw it for the first time

His brilliant and Beautiful Violet Eyes is a muddled Blue now as it lost any substance

He points the gun to Adelina and shot her legs

He didn't flinched

No emotion

He just stands there staring at the bloodstain room

She saw what he saw

Blood, too many blood

She touch the wall

The blood seeps even under the walls, how many did she slaughtered here?!

She looks at her husband and Adelina who is squirming in pain

She found a rope and tie her to the pillar, tight enough so she won't escape and call the police

She comes back and sure enough they are still there

She saw a woman holding Benito

She knows the author is dead

"Sorry"She mutter

"It's okay, you done your best"The woman said

"Uhm..."She was about to asked

"Lana Rossi, I'm his wife"She said"Go to your husband"She said smiling

She nods and walks to where Dante is

He is still standing at the same spot as he stare blankly at nothing

"Dante, the police and papa will arrive in a minute don't worry"She said

But no response

The police arrive along with her father

"Well done, Don Lucas"The officer said cheerfully

"..."Dante didn't respond nor acknowledge him, he just sat there staring at nothing with a blank face

"I'll drive us home"She said

"..."Dante didn't respond

"Fiorella?"Her father asked

"We just have a bit of a trouble"She said as she guides Dante

She was astonished, Dante didn't even have the will to move on his own

"If you say so"Her father said

They arrive home and there is a dinner prepared for them

"Dante, let's eat"She said as she guides hin to the dining room

No response

She guides him to his seat

"Here"She said as she puts the plate in front of him but he didn't move

Bice is getting worried as she watch her husband look blankly at the plate

That night she can't sleep Dante is just sitting by the window, blankly staring at nothing

She walks towards him and wraps her arms around him

She cries for him, for the pain he was put through

Inside Dante's head is hell people from his past, his parents

"If you didn't exist we could have live!"The people points at him their bloodied and broken body and tattered clothes pointing at him some are rotting and others have half of their face destroy

"If you are not born, We would have never die!"Both his parents holding their head pointed at him, their broken and mangle body horrify him because that's the form that was embedded into his mind

"Please, forgive me, forgive me!"He said

"Die!"All of them said

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"He exclaims as he covers his ears

Then a familiar voice

"Liar..."It was soft but it was enough actually to push him to brink

Make it stop!

Help me!

Save me!

Somebody!

Anybody!

He covers his ears as he keeps words of hate and blame

"Murderer, Hateful, Liar, Traitor, Criminal, Hateful, Ungrateful, Monster"All of the voice said

"""""""""Monster""""""""They all said

Image after image of dead bodies, blood and carnage

Make it stop! Make it stop! Please! Please! Please!

Run, he needs to run

So he runs but he trips and the demons caught up to him, tormenting him

"Why do I have to marry a Monster like you?"He heard Beatrice hateful voice

"I'm sorry"He mutters

"I want to be with the man I really love but instead I landed to the man I barely knew"She said looking at him with contempt

He knows that but what can he do?

"Hmmp, Monster"She said as she turns around

Then a gentle voice

"I swear I'll make you the happiest man alive, Dante"He heard Beatrice gentle voice

For some reason the torment stops a little and for some reason that word brings him relief and safety

Unknown to Beatrice the words she spoke to him has been heard and it was enough to at least bring salvation and refuge to the man she loves the most

To her Beloved Endless Sorcerer

She is starting to see him as that because he can bring about several miracles and endlessly creates delicious meals for her and he creates an endless reasons for her to be with him

And she is the Golden Witch and she swore that she'll heal him and put together the broken pieces of him, if that wouldn't work, she'll give a piece of her, so they can become one too

She promise to herself that she'll heal him

She holds her husband closer

She'll make him happy, that she promise


End file.
